


Not the Norm

by Dreamer727



Series: Against All Odds [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Betrayal, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Questioning of Sexual Orientation, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer727/pseuds/Dreamer727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of being single and alone, the only problem is that he can't find a guy that he's even slightly attracted to. Well, there is that one guy, Alpha male Derek Hale, that he's had a crush on since they were in a high school, but Derek's not even a option. He's straight and has a beautiful girlfriend to boot. Plus, there is the fact that Derek doesn't even know he exists, except for the few occasional moments when they cross each other's paths and they say hello to each other. Since Derek is a no go, and Stiles doesn't see anyone else at this stupid party his dad made him come to that he would be interested in, he decides to call it a night. On the way back to his Jeep, he hears someone calling for help down a dark alley and Stiles rushes to help the person. He gets more than he bargained for when he comes across three unknown Beta werewolves trying to attack one of Beacon Hills' city council members. Stiles stands his ground and attempts to fight the Betas and almost gets himself killed if not for the sexy and totally off limits Derek Hale coming to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU-Future story. All of the characters are 10 years older and there is only a three years age difference between Stiles and Derek. Enjoy!

_Why am I here again?_   Stiles thought for what seemed like the tenth time that night.  _I don’t have a date and I would look even more like a pathetic loser if I went out there and danced with Scott and Kira during a slow song!_

Looking like a pathetic loser is exactly what Stiles Stilinski was doing just then by leaning on the wall in the corner at Beacon Hills’ Annual “Befriend Thy Neighbor” Ball where the supernatural creatures and humans living in Beacon Hills come together to pretend that they all get along and that everything was peaches in roses.  There were banshees, werewolves, shape shifters, and other were-animals running about.   Since Kira’s family moved to Beacon Hills, the ball’s attendees now included Kitsunes, or Japanese Fox Spirits.  Everyone was decked out in their nicest dresses, suits, and even a few tuxedos.  Most people were chatting and laughing or dancing with each other, like Scott and Kira were doing, but not Stiles.  Instead, he was standing and watching people and thinking about how even though he considers himself a friendly enough guy, he does not have that many friends he actually can talk to or wants to spend time talking to in this small little town.  He could go talk to Lydia, but she was surrounded by at least four guys each fighting to try and get her attention.  Since girls do nothing for him, Stiles had no reason to be around all that testosterone that would be directed at him.

 _This is high school all over again, except this time I don’t even have my closet case quarterback to sneak off and fool around with.  I need to get a boyfriend.  ASAP!!!!_ Stiles sighed and looked around the party to see if there were any possible contenders lurking about.  He found none.  _I can’t believe this.  There is not even ONE guy that I’m attracted to that could be interested in me.  Not even one guy that makes me ha-…oh!  Well, he definitely makes me hard as well as a few other things, but he’s not even an option._

Stiles is referring to the—too sexy for his own good—Derek Hale that is currently making his way off the dance floor with his—what the heteroes would call pretty—girlfriend, Kate Argent.  Derek Hale was all of Stiles’ fantasies rolled into one man.  He was in all words an Alpha male.  He was a tall Adonis with black hair, green eyes that look blue or hazel in the right light, a fit, muscular, body that Stiles just knew had abs of steel underneath the black fitted T-Shirts Stiles usually saw Derek wearing.  Even now, Stiles could make out the outline of the bulging muscles that made up Derek’s biceps even though the black Armani suit that Derek was currently wearing did a good job of containing his muscular form.  Stiles knew that if he ever got the chance to see all of Derek’s glorious body in the buff, he would have died and gone to hot stud heaven!

Unfortunately, that wonderful body was being clutched by Kate, Derek’s somewhat pretty girlfriend.  Kate Argent was a tall, skinny blonde with wavy hair and a beautiful face that could enamor any straight guy in the room.  All Stiles had to work with was a cute bubble butt that didn’t get him nearly enough attention as he would like.  Kate was always being complimented on how beautiful and great her body looks.  Stiles has to force himself not to gag every time he hears someone say what a great couple Derek and Kate make.

 _If I had even the slightest hint that Derek could be into guys, I would be on my knees in a minute asking to suck his co_ —

“Stiles do you know you’re popping a _boner_ right now?”  Stiles’ best friend, Scott McCall, whispered next to him with Scott’s girlfriend, Kira, and Lydia, standing on the other side of Scott trying not to laugh.  Stiles instantly started blushing and very discreetly tried to rearrange himself, so it wouldn’t be obvious to the whole room what naughty things he was just thinking about.  “What were you thinking about?  Scott innocently asks with one raised eyebrow.

“N-nothing important.”  Stiles quickly said.  “Why’d you guys stop dancing?  Oh hi Lydia.  I didn’t see you there.”  _I will not blush again!_

Lydia just smiled while Scott answered his question.  “We saw you standing over here alone looking miserable, so we decided to come join you and cheer you up.”  Scott looked down at Stiles crotch again with a smirk.  “Looks like there was no need to, eh buddy?”

Stiles coughed and looked anywhere but at his friends’ faces.  “Well, thanks for wanting to cheer me up, but I’m fine.  In fact, I was just getting ready to head out.  I’m a little tired and I have some…things to take care of before I go to sleep tonight.”

“Oh I just bet you do,” this coming from Lydia, “I bet you won’t be able to sleep at all, _unless_ you get those ‘things’ taken care of.”  Kira just burst out laughing and Scott had the decency to look apologetic while he turned his head before he let out a few bursts of laughter.

“Yeah, well…I’m just going to go say bye to my dad and I’ll talk to you guys later.  Bye!”  Stiles quickly turned and headed off in the direction where he last saw his dad.  He found him sitting at one of the head tables with Mayor Clinton and few city councilmen Stiles didn’t know the names of that well.  “Good evening everybody.  Dad, could I talk to you for a minute?”

Stiles’ dad, Sheriff Stilinski, got up and followed Stiles a few feet away from the table.  “What’s wrong Stiles?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving, so you wouldn’t worry.”

“Having a son like you means nothing but worrying.  Why are you leaving so early?  Its only 11 o’clock!”

“I’m just tired.  I had a long day at work and-”

“You work at the city archives.  How tiring can it be?”

“Daaadd!  My job is hard!  I’d like to see _you_ try to keep track of all of the city’s records for the past century each day.”  Stiles crossed his arms while staring sternly at his father.  His dad never could understand why Stiles loved his job so much or the importance of it.

“Ok Stiles, I get it, but don’t you ever use that tone with me again.  Be safe driving back home and let me know when you make it.”  Sheriff Stilinski gave a firm squeeze to Stiles’ left shoulder blade and then walked back to his table.  Stiles nodded and then walked towards the exit of the dance hall where the ball was being held.  The parking lot was behind the building and shared by the three other buildings on the block.  By the time Stiles had made it to the party, he had to park way in the back closer to the other buildings because the lot was so packed.  Stiles wasn’t worried about walking to his car by himself in the dark lot because there was enough lighting to see if anyone tried to sneak up on him and not that much crime happened in Beacon Hills anyways.

 _Here’s to another night of me and just my hand._   Stiles thought sadly.  He was almost to his Jeep when he heard a sound coming from the dark alley Stiles was getting ready to pass by.  He stopped to see if he could see anything and when he didn’t he started to walk again when suddenly he heard an unmistakable frantic cry for help.  Without hesitating to think of the danger he could come up against, Stiles raced down the alley to figure out who was crying for help.  What Stiles comes across was Councilman Davis, at least Stiles thinks that is his name, cowering in a corner, while three guys were steadily approaching him.  Councilman Davis looked like he’d been ruffed up and he had a cut on his arm that was bleeding through his shirt.  Stiles yelled out, “Stop!  Leave him alone.”  The three guys turned to look at Stiles and Stiles could see that all three of them were werewolves in their partly shifted forms.  Their eyes were yellow, so Stiles could tell that they were Betas.  _Oh shit!!!  What have I gotten myself into now?  I don’t know how to fight, especially not against three werewolves with super human strength._   “I-if you leave n-now, I won’t tell m-my dad, Sheriff Stilinski, about this.”  Stiles tried to say convincingly.

The three werewolves just smiled and turned to advance on Stiles.  Stiles started to back up, but he wasn’t fast enough before the werewolf closest to him reached out to strike him.  Stiles tried to punch the guy in the face before he could touch him, but he only ended up stunning the guy for a second and hurting his hand in the process.  The guy just smiled at Stiles again.  It was a smile that looked like it promised nothing but pain for the person on the receiving end of that smile.  Too bad for Stiles because it looked like he was going to be on the receiving end of that pain.  Stiles made a pleading gesture with his hand, but to no avail.  The werewolf Stiles hit grabbed him by his throat and threw him across the alley until he hit the brick wall on the other side as if he was nothing but a piece of trash.  Stiles laid stunned on the ground for a minute trying to stay conscious because he heard Councilman Davis crying again begging these Betas not to hurt him.  Stiles shook his head and grabbed the closest thing he could find that looked like it could be a weapon, a metal trash can lid.

He launched himself at the first guy he saw, hitting the guy with the lid trying to get him to go down.  “Run!  Go find help!”  Stiles tried to yell at the councilman.  He tried to move but he was grabbed by one of the assailants and punched in the stomach to keep him from moving.  One of the other assailants grabbed Stiles by the back of his suit jacket and threw him to the ground.  Stiles landed with a thud and looked up with terror into the cold yellow eyes of the werewolf above him.  The werewolf raised his arm back with his claws extended.  Stiles gulped thinking this was the end for him.  The werewolf was getting ready to bring his arm down and slash Stiles’ throat when all of a sudden the guy stopped because of the loud growl that pierced the night.  All three werewolves stopped and turned to where the growl sounded like it came from.  Before any of the men could react, a black blur shot out of the darkness and tackled the guy standing above Stiles to the ground.

Stiles was breathing hard and tried to stay conscious as he saw fists flying at the tackled werewolf.  The other two attackers growled and rushed to help their comrade, Councilman Davis quickly forgotten and left on the ground.  Suddenly, the black blur stopped its’ assault on the now bloodied and unconscious werewolf and stood to face its’ new opponents.  The black blur came into focus and Stiles was shocked because he recognized who that blur was.  It was Derek Hale!  _I must have passed out and I’m dreaming now because there is no way that I’m actually seeing Derek rescuing me and beating the shit out of these two Betas.  Yep, I’m definitely dreaming._   Stiles watched as Derek fought both attackers.  One would fall while the other would try to fight Derek and the cycle continued until the two Betas realized that they were no match for the superior Alpha.  They snarled at Derek and rushed to grab their unconscious friend before running out of the alley into the night.

Derek was breathing hard and his once pristine looking suit was wrinkled and appeared to have some blood on it in certain spots.  Stiles felt relieved because none of that blood looked to be Derek’s.  Stiles continued to watch Derek as he turned towards the councilman, who was picking himself off of the ground, and told him to go back to the party and try and get some help.  Then, Derek turned his gaze upon Stiles and Stiles lost his breath for a moment because Derek looked dangerous and HOT!!  Derek walked towards him and crouched down to check Stiles out.  Derek shifted back to normal and his eyes looked gentle as he tried to access what damage had been done to Stiles.  “Are you ok?”  Derek asked with a gruff voice.

If anyone asks Stiles why he said what he did, he would blame it on the fact that he actually thought he was dreaming.  “All you have to do is say the word, and I would bend over right now for you and let you fuck me until we both came or died from exhaustion.”  The last thought Stiles had before he passed out was that Derek looked adorable when his eyes widen like that from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I'm really enjoying writing this story. I just love Sterek and could really see these two guys being a couple on the show. Please leave me comments and tell me what you think. I should be posting the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

            It was really dark outside, but that was to be expected since it was almost three in the morning.  The man checked his watch for the third time wondering what was taking his partner so long to get there.  He sighed again and switched radio stations to see if he could find some decent music to play while he was sitting in his car waiting on his partner.  He started cursing the person out in his head.  If his partner wasn’t so useful for his plan to succeed, the man probably would have killed his partner a long time ago.  _It is true what they say about good helping being hard to find, but is it too much to ask that that “help” be on time and not keep me waiting?_

            Finally, right when the clock turned to three, the man saw his partner driving up the road and stopping across from his car.  The cars were facing in opposite directions, so that the driver’s side windows were facing each other.  His partner rolled down their window and greeted the man with a bored expression like they were so put upon for having to come meet him at this time of night.

            “You’re late,” said the man.  “The party ended over an hour ago and I’m not sure if you heard, but our plans didn’t exactly go according to schedule.  I’m a very busy man, so we need to discuss this quickly and figure out what are next move is.”

            “Oh I heard all right.”  His partner narrowed their eyes.  “You’re men screwed up by getting distracted by some stupid human and then getting their asses kicked by Derek.  If you would have let me handle it, Davis would have already been dead by now.”

            “For one, you need to watch who you’re talking to like that.  I will admit you are useful right now to me, but you are not irreplaceable.  You may provide certain _leverage_ for the moment, but that leverage is not essential to my plans.”  The man said with a stern cold voice that left no room for argument.  “Second, this is not just some ‘stupid human’.  This is the Sheriff’s son, a very curious son, if you don’t already know of his chosen profession.  Third, you don’t always handle things as discreetly as I would like.  I didn’t want to take the chance that you could do something to screw things up.”

            His partner snorted, not at all concerned about what the man said.  “Do you really think the city’s archivist is a threat?”

            “No, that doesn’t concern, but what does is his relationship to the Sheriff.  He could lead to unwanted attention being brought upon us from his father.”

            “He is harmless.  He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and tried to play hero.  I guarantee you, he won’t be a problem.  We just need to lay low for a few days and then continue with our original plans; we just have to switch up targets for the time being.”

            The man just shook his head and started his car.  “For your sake, let’s hope you’re right.  I have worked too hard to put things in motion, just for them to crumble because of some reckless human with a hero complex.”  The man rolled up his window and drove off leaving his partner sitting in their car laughing about the ludacris notion that the Sheriff’s wimpy son could cause any problems.

≠

            _Why does my body feel like I’ve been trampled on?  I am never drinking the booze at one of these parties again if it results in a hangover like this._   As Stiles was slowly coming back to consciousness, he realized two things.  The first being that he couldn’t possibly be hung over because he only had two glasses of champagne and his body just felt bruised, not ill.  The second thing was that he was not in his clothes from last night, but his pajama pants.  He was laying down in his bed in his two bedroom apartment and he doesn’t remember even driving home last night.  Stiles slowly starts to rise and props himself up on his pillows.  He slowly blinks his eyes open.

            The first thing he sees is Derek Hale of all people sitting in a chair next to his bed.  He’s wearing a rumpled dress shirt with a few spots over it that look suspiciously like blood.  Derek was sitting with his legs and arms crossed and he seemed to have an intense angry stare directed straight at Stiles.  _Oh my god!!!  What is Derek doing sitting in my apartment giving me a look like I puked on him?  Wait…DID I ACTUALLY PUKE ON HIM????!!!!!_   Stiles’ eyes open wide with shock and horror.  He was getting ready to open his mouth and apologize, when Derek spoke first.

            “Are you an idiot or something?”  Derek brusquely asked.  Stiles was not expecting that and his face scrunched up in confusion not sure what to make of that question.  He remained silent, so Derek repeated the question slowly.  “Are.  You.  A.  Fucking.  Idiot?”  Stiles was starting to get angry, but Derek continued on with his tirade.  “You have to be because only an idiot, _like you_ , would run into a dark alley and almost get himself killed by three huge Betas.  You do know you’re human right?”  Derek looked at him with contempt.

            “Yes, I do know I’m human and I don’t a—.”

            “Good!  He finally speaks.  You didn’t even have a _weapon_ to defend yourself.”  Derek was standing now pacing back and forth in front of Stiles’ bed chastising him like he was a child.

            “I did so to have a weapon!”  Stiles said quickly trying to defend himself.

            “Oh what was it?  Were you going to verbally sexually harass them like you did me?”

            “No!”  Stiles looked sheepish.  “I grabbed a trash can lid.”  Last night was slowly starting to come back to him, and Stiles wanted to die of shame at what he had said to Derek before he had passed out.  Then another thought came to his head.  In order for him to be currently wearing pajama pants, somehow he would have had to gotten out of his clothes.  Since he was passed out, there was only one other person that could have gotten him into those pants.  Stiles wanted to blush, but Derek continued to talk and that just kept him angry.

            “A trash can lid?”  Derek said it like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard.  “Don’t even answer my first question because now I know you are an idiot.  What good is a trash can lid against three Beta werewolves?  What made you even go down that alley without any backup?”  Derek stood right in front of Stiles and Derek peered down at him like he was a bug that Derek couldn’t decide if he wanted to kill or not.  What made Stiles disgusted with himself was that despite the fact that Derek was scolding him for his stupidity, Stiles was hard.  Almost brick rock hard, but not enough to be noticeable, Stiles hoped, under the thin sheet he had covering his lower body.  How could somebody that was insulting him as harshly as Derek was currently make him so horny?

            Sties sat up and straightened his shoulders.  He was frustrated and aroused and he didn’t like it one bit.  Yeah, he should have gone and got help first, but his instincts just told him to run into that alley because someone needed help.  “Look, I apologize for what I said to you.  I was hallucinating and I shouldn’t have said anything to you, but stop yelling at me like I’m a child!  I heard someone crying for help and yes, I could have gone to get help, but my first reaction was to run and see what I could do for that person.”  Derek’s arms were still crossed and he was glaring at Stiles.  Stiles was not one to be easily intimidated, especially once he was pissed off, despite his uncontrollable lust for the sexy man standing in front of him, so he crossed his arms and glared right back at Derek.  They remained in a glare off for a couple of minutes before Derek slightly smirked and let out a grunt. 

            “Fine.  I know how those ‘flight or fight’ instincts work, but you need to understand the dangers of doing something reckless like this again.  Luckily that you did go and try to ‘fight’ or else Davis might be dead right now.”  _This guy has guts.  He’s definitely stupid, but he has guts, I’ll give him that_.  Derek thought.

            Stiles let out a relieved sigh.  “So Councilman Davis isn’t dead?”

            “No, he’s banged up pretty bad, but not dead.  Right now he’s recovering in the hospital.”

            “That’s good to hear.  What about those three Betas?  Have they been caught?”

            “No.  No one recognizes their scent, and they’re definitely not from around here.  Davis gave a description of what they looked like, so we’re on the lookout, just in case they come back or try to make another attempt. I don’t think that’s likely though.  Davis said he had no idea why they would attack him and these guys were smart and covered their scent, so we can’t track them.  The Sheriff will probably want to question you as well about the attack.”  Derek moved away from the bed back to the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his suit jacket.

            “Yeah, probably.”  Stiles nodded.  He rubbed his arms and looked down at his lap for a minute before looking back up at Derek.  “Well, thanks for getting me back to my apartment and watching over me.  You don’t have to rush off.  If you like, I could cook some break—.”  Stiles phone went off and by the ringtone he knew it was his dad.

            “You might want to answer that.  Your dad has called like five times to see if you had woken up yet.  I’ll just let myself out.  Take care of yourself Stiles.”  Derek put on his jacket and headed out of Stiles’ bedroom.

           “You take care—” he heard Derek slam the door, “—too Derek”.  Stiles sighed and answered his phone.  “Hi Dad.”  Stiles laid back down on his bed.  “I’m fine.  Yes, Derek has just left.  Yes, I know what I did was stupid.  No dad you don’t have to come over…ok fine, I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”  Stiles hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes.  He got out of bed and went to go get ready, so he could deal with his dad feeling fresh and clean.

≠

            “I’m sorry Kate for having to leave the party early, but I had to make sure the Sheriff’s son made it home and didn’t die.”  Derek was driving back to his house in his black Camaro.  Besides the family members that had died tragically in a fire, his car was second on the list of things he loved.  His girlfriend, Kate, of two years was somewhere in his top five.

            “Deereeek!”  Kate had a way of saying his name in this purring way that turned him on when he was drunk, but any other time just annoyed him.  “I think it’s so sexy when you use your Alpha status and I understand what you had to do.  That’s what I love about you, but you know you have to make it up to me for leaving me alone at that party.”

            Derek gripped his steering wheel.  “Making it up to Kate” meant he would have to buy her some type of expensive gift to get back into her good graces.  “How about dinner tonight?”

            Kate laughed.  “That’s a start.  Pick me up at seven.  Hopefully we won’t have any other interruptions on our date.  Bye sweetie.”

            The call disconnected and Derek turned on the radio as he continued on his way home.  _Yeah_.  _Let’s hope we don’t have any more interruptions tonight.  I still can’t believe that guy._ Derek laughed thinking about how Stiles tried to stare him down back at his apartment.  _For a human, he’s pretty funny._

≠

            Stiles had just finished drying off after he finished his shower when he heard his dad come in.  “Stiles!”  His dad sounded frantic.

            “In here.”  Sheriff Stilinski rushed into his son’s room and grabbed both of Stiles’ arms checking him over.  “I’m fine dad; it’s just a couple of bruises.  Could you please let me get dressed?”

            “Stiles you were attacked by three werewolves last night.  You’re lucky that you only walked away with only a _couple_ of bruises.  If it wasn’t for that Hale boy, I don’t want to think about what could have happened.”  Sheriff Stilinski finally let go of Stile’s arms so he could dress.  He went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of Stiles’ fridge before going to sit down on the couch and wait for Stiles to get dressed.

            “I am really sorry dad that I scared you last night.  Sometimes you just have to act regardless of your safety.”  Stiles came out wearing a T-Shirt and shorts.  He went to start cooking breakfast for his dad and him.

            “I understand that Stiles, but next time, please leave it to the professionals.  I would have brought you home, but I needed to contain the crowd at the ball.  The Hale boy assured me he could make sure you got home safely and stay with you until you woke up.”

            “Derek dad, his name is Derek.”  Stiles took the pan with turkey bacon off of the stove.  He was getting ready to put the pancake batter on.

           “Well, whatever his name is, I’m just glad that he brought you home, but I don’t want you hanging out with him again.  He’s still a werewolf, and besides your friends, these supernatural creatures running around town are dangerous.”  Sheriff Stilinski got up to go sit at the small table Stiles had in his kitchen.  Stiles flipped the last pancake and put it on the plate with the others before getting the orange juice out and setting it on the table.

            “Don’t worry dad.  I don’t think you have to worry about me and Derek hanging out ever again.”

**ONE WEEK LATER**

            “Scott the bruises have completely faded.  I can’t even see them anymore.”  Stiles was driving on his way to meet his dad for lunch.  When he finally got around to calling Scott and telling him about his accident, to say his best friend was upset was an understatement.  Scott rushed right over and spent the whole day helping Stiles to recover.  His body hurt for a couple days after the attack and he hated taking off his shirt because his body looked so bruised.  _I guess the good thing about being single is you don’t have to worry about anyone wanting to see you naked when your body is three different shades of ugly.  I wonder what Derek would think if he saw me like this?_   Stiles shook his head wondering where that thought had come from.  He had done pretty well this week, only thinking about Derek once or twice.  His job had kept him pretty busy this week with all of the old archives he had to upload into the new computer filing system.  After the week he had, Stiles needed a break.  He loved his job, but he was glad it was Friday.  “Hey Scott, I’m going to talk to you later.  I’m meeting my dad for lunch.  Bye.”

            Stiles pulled into the restaurant he was meeting his dad at.  He tried to eat with his dad at least three times a week to make sure his dad got a few healthy meals every week.  Being Sheriff of a small town like Beacon Hills was a full time job that never really ended, so it didn’t always leave enough time to get a good healthy meal.  Stiles walked into the restaurant and saw his dad had already found a booth.  When Sheriff Stilinski saw his son, he got up and gave him a quick hug and then they both sat down.

            “How are you doing son?  Are those bruises almost gone?”

            “Good dad and they are just about gone.  How is work?  Did you make any leeway on finding out who those werewolves that attacked Councilman Davis were?”

            The Sheriff sighed.  “I’m afraid we hit a dead-end with that case.  We just can’t figure out why the councilman was attacked or who those guys were.”  At that moment their waitress came up and took their drink orders.  “These guys had to be sending some type of message because as far as we know the councilman hasn’t done anything that would warrant a beat down by some werewolves.  I just can’t figure out—.”  The Sheriff’s phone rang.  “Stilinski speaking.  What?  I’ll be right there.”  The Sheriff quickly stood up and took out his wallet.  He left a twenty on the table.  “I’m sorry Stiles, I got to go.”

            “What happened?  What’s wrong?”

            The Sheriff looked grim.  “Councilman Edwards was just found murdered in his home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down this weekend and wrote down how I wanted this story to go. I'm happy to say I have the next two chapters already planned out and I just need to take some time to write them down, so they should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

When Sheriff Stilinski went under the yellow crime scene tape and down the hall towards the crime scene, he was not prepared for what he saw.  He had been the sheriff of Beacon Hills for over twenty years and having to cover a murder case was still never easy to handle.  Beacon Hills was a pretty small town where almost everybody knew each other.  You would think that would mean that they wouldn’t have a lot of crime but that usually wasn’t the case.  People ended up dead a lot more frequently than the Sheriff would like, or almost every other day someone was in some kind of danger.  _Why couldn’t I get a job in one of those normal towns they advertise about on TV?  The ones where everybody had a white picket fence and everyone mowed their lawns at the same time in the evening.  Instead, I have to live in a city like this!_

The scene the Sheriff walked in on was strange to say the least.  There were two other deputies and the city coroner taking pictures and tagging evidence like usual, but what got to the sheriff was the way Councilman Edwards was positioned.  He was in his home office spread eagle on the floor.  His body was bruised in several places and there was some blood spatter found around his body.  Edwards’ shirt was torn to shreds and his pants weren’t that much better off.  His body was surrounded by a white circle that was painted on the floor.  The strangest thing about the crime scene though was the markings on Edwards’ chest.  There was an infinity sign carved on the man’s chest with an “X” shape going through it and two small circles carved into both wrists.  If the Sheriff had to guess, he would say that the markings closely resembled claw marks.  _What the hell do those markings mean?_   Sheriff Stilinski shook his head in disbelief.

“Someone please give me the rundown of what the hell happened here now!”

Deputy Parrish quickly stepped up.  “The wife called it in.  She came home for her lunch hour and came in to the office to find him like this on the floor.  From what the coroner can guess, the TOD was between 11 and noon.  There doesn’t seem to be any sign of a break in, but we know that doesn’t mean there wasn’t one.  It looks like the assailant took the councilman by surprise though.  There seems to have been a little bit of a scuffle, which makes the coroner think there had to be at least two people that attacked Edwards.  Besides the carved markings on his wrists, there are also bruises by his elbow junctures that look like hands.  My guess would be that one guy was holding the councilman down and the other was um…doing the carving.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded.  “What seems to be the COD?”

“Well, Edwards has a few bumps on the back of his head where there’s a small pool of blood, so it looks like the COD was blunt force trauma to the back of the head.”

“Do we have any possible suspects based off of the wife’s statement?”

“No.  The wife said Edwards had a few enemies in town, but no one she could actually think of that would want to hurt him.  Nonae of the neighbors saw or heard anything either.”

The Sheriff let out a frustrated sigh.  “This is just fucking perfect.  We have one councilman in the hospital and now another one is dead.  Although no one saw anything, I think it’s safe to assume ladies and gentlemen that were dealing with the same people that attacked Councilman Davis.  We need to find these men everyone.”  _Especially before they hurt anyone else and do something else “strange” to another body._

**≠**

“Sir what are you hoping to gain by talking with the Hales?”  Deputy Parrish asked the Sheriff.

“We need results Parrish.  The Mayor is hounding my ass about closing this case ASAP.  Since the medical examiner confirmed that the markings on Councilman Edwards’ body were done with claws, and the only suspects we really have at the moment are three unknown werewolves, we need to bring people in that know how to track werewolves.”  The sheriff and deputy were walking up the pathway that led to the front door of the Hale Pack house.  The Hale Pack used to be vast in numbers, but a tragic fire left many members of the Pack dead except for a few survivors.  Now there was only the Supernatural Council President, Alpha Peter Hale, the Vice President of the Supernatural Council, Peter Hale’s nephew, Alpha Derek Hale, and a few distant cousins.  It was determined that the fire was set deliberately a few days later after the tragic incident, but no one was ever arrested for the fire.

“Didn’t they already say there was no scent to track?”  Parrish asked skeptically.

“Yes, but maybe they can figure out where the guys came from or at least what reason they would have for attacking two of Beacon Hill’s councilmen and leaving one dead with markings all over his upper body.”

“I guess that’s plausible, but I still don’t like this sir.”

“Neither do I Parrish, neither do I.”  Sheriff Stilinski rung the door bell and the two law enforcement officers waited for someone to answer the door.  It was only a few seconds before the door flew open and the two men were facing Peter Hale who was giving them an inviting smile.

“Ah Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish welcome.  Please come in gentlemen.”  Peter Hale sweetly said while backing up to allow the two men room to walk inside.  They followed Peter down the hallway and into a living room where Derek was currently waiting.

“Sheriff.  Deputy.”  Derek coolly said as he shook both men’s hands.

“I want to thank you again Hale for saving my son that night when Councilman Davis was attacked.”  The sheriff and Deputy both went to sit down on the couch that Peter directed them to while the two Hale men sat in the chairs that were adjacent to the couch on both sides.

“It was nothing sir.  Stiles was lucky that my girlfriend had left her shawl in my car and I went to the parking lot at the right time to retrieve it.  I don’t like to think about what could have happened if I hadn’t left at that exact moment.”

“I don’t like to think about that either.  My son has never really gotten the concept of self-preservation, but putting Stiles’ lack of survival instincts aside, let’s get down to business.”

“Yes.  Let’s.”  Peter chimed in.

“Deputy Parrish and I came to talk to you gentlemen about what is being done to find those three Betas.  We believe they were also involved in Councilman Edwards’ murder.”

“What gives you that idea Sheriff?”  Peter asked.

“Our coroner confirmed that there had to have been at least two people involved in Edwards’ murder due to the bruises left on his body.  She also confirmed that the markings left on his body came from claws.  I only know of a few supernaturals that have claws.”

“What did the markings look like?”  Derek sternly asked.

“There was an infinity sign carved in to his chest with an ‘X’ running through it and two small circles carved in to his wrists.  My team has no idea what these markings mean, so that’s why we were hoping your council could help us out.”

“We will gladly help in any way we possibly can, but I’m sorry to say Sheriff, that I have no idea what those symbols could mean.”  Peter stated while Derek remained silent in deep thought for a second before he spoke.

“I can’t recall anything about markings like that at the moment, but that sounds really strange to me.  I can’t think of any reason why werewolves would put those markings on Edwards because that sounds like some cult artwork and no werewolf I have ever known would be caught dead being involved with some cult.”

“I was thinking the same thing nephew.  Werewolves only believe in being part of a pack, so if those three Betas were involved in this murder, then they must have been rogues.  I can assure you Sheriff that we will look in to the matter, but if these men are rogues they will be much harder to find since they have no pack affiliation, especially if they have become a part of some cult.  If we find out anything, we will be sure to call you.”

The sheriff and deputy nodded as they stood up.  “That’s all I can ask for at this moment Mr. Hale, since we literally have no leads, but Mayor Clinton wants this matter resolved quickly.  Any help you can give will be greatly appreciated.”

“We will do our best then Sheriff.”  Peter said reassuringly as he smiled at the men again.

_Why does this man’s smile freak me out so much?_   Sheriff Stilinski thought as Parrish and he walked out of the house.  _He seems perfectly sincere, but there’s just something about his eyes._

**≠**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

“If I keep staring at this computer screen any longer, I’m going to need glasses pretty soon.”  Stiles quietly said to himself.  He was sitting in his tiny office uploading more of the archives into the computer system.  Stiles now had all of the archives up to the 1970’s updated, so he only had about 50 more years to update and then he could be done with this little project.  Stiles groaned and rubbed his tired eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time to try and clear them.

“I hope that groan means you’re ready to take a break.”  Someone said from the door.

Stiles quickly turned and smiled.  His dad was standing there with what looked to be lunch in his hands.  “If you got food, I got time.”  His dad chuckled as he walked in to the room and sat down at the one small chair Stiles was able to fit in his office that sat in front of his desk.  Sheriff Stilinski set down what smelled like two meatball subs on the desk.  He handed one to Stiles and started to unwrap the other one.  Stiles took the sandwich and started to unwrap it while he looked up at his dad questioningly.  “So dad, not that I’m not always happy to see you, but what brings you downtown to my little office?”

“I’m bringing you lunch Stiles.  We do eat lunch together every once in a while.  Is there something wrong with that?”  His dad rolled his eyes.

“No, but usually when we have lunch I’m calling you to see if you have time.  You usually don’t just show up at my office unannounced.”

The Sheriff sighed.  “I just felt like seeing you Stiles.”

“Dad?”  Stiles was not convinced that was his father’s only reason for surprising him with lunch.

“Fine.  I also came down here to tell you to be careful when you’re out by yourself.”

“Why?  Beacon Hills is one of the safest cities in the U.S. except for the occasional murders, attacks, and petty crimes committed here and there.”

“That may be true, but this is not the case right now.  Did you forget that there are killer rogue werewolves out there running around and we don’t have the first clue about how or where to find them?  The Hales have been no help at all and I can’t get the Mayor off my back about this stinking Edwards murder.”

“No, I have definitely not forgotten about those guys, but why should I worry?  They weren’t after me…well, not at the beginning of the night anyway.”

“But you did foil their evening plans, so they might be out for revenge.  For once, could you not argue with me and just do what I say Stiles?”  Sheriff Stilinski was starting to get frustrated.

Stiles let out a quiet sigh and just nodded his head.  “Sure dad, I promise I will be careful and try to not get myself killed by these guys.”

“Good.  Now, eat your sub before it gets cold.”

**≠**

The next day after the Sheriff’s talk with his son, Sheriff Stilinski was sitting in his office trying to get through some paperwork that should have been completed two days ago, but the Sheriff had not had any time to sit down and do it.  He was grumbling about how the paperwork just never seems to end when suddenly Deputy Parrish burst in to his office and quickly said, “Sheriff we got another situation.”

“What _kind_ of situation Parrish?

“Councilman Adams has just been reported dead by his son sir.”

“Shit!  What the fuck happened?”

“According to the Deputy on the scene, Adams was found the same way as Edwards except for this time the killers left a message.”

“What did the fucking message say Parrish?”

“He has been cleansed.”  Parrish said solemnly.  “From what they are telling me, it looks like it was written with Adams’ blood.”

“Great!  This is just what I fucking needed it.  Get Peter Hale on the line immediately!”

**≠**

Stiles was sitting in his living room in his apartment reading on his couch when he got a phone call from Scott.  “Stiles, did you hear the news?  Councilman Adams was found dead in his home today!”

“What?  When did this happen?”  Stiles dropped his book and sat up.

“It took place a couple of hours ago that his son reported it.  They say…they say he was found just like Councilman Edwards, except there was something different at his crime scene.  There was a message written on the wall in his blood.”

“What did it say Scott?”

“It said, ‘He has been cleansed’, but the cops have no idea what that means.”

“That is so messed up.  I need to call my dad Scott and find out what the hell is going on.”

**≠**

“Mr. Hale you need to tell me now if you know anything that could help us solve this case.  We now have _two_ murders and no one to arrest.  This is an absolute cluster fuck that needs to get solved immediately before anyone else dies.”  Sheriff Stilinski was back at the Hale house talking to Peter in his study.

“I am sorry Sheriff, but I’m afraid I only have bad news for you.  I have no idea what that message left on Adams’ wall means.  The only thing I can tell you is that I found out where those Betas came from.”

“Well, please enlighten me.  Time is not currently on my side at the moment.”

“The three Betas come from a pack in Colorado and as I feared, they are rogue werewolves now.”

“Do you know where their former pack resides?”

“I do, but I have already talked to the pack Alpha and he was not able to give me any information for why these Betas would leave the pack and commit these types of murders.  Based off of what you have told me about the message written on the wall, my guess would be that they have joined some type of religious cult.”

“Why would these guys target our city councilmen?”

“I’m not sure, but most likely the councilmen aren’t that significant.”

“ _Not significant_?”  The Sheriff asked not really convinced.

“Yes, because from the little information I have been able to gather about this cult is that they don’t follow any significant rules.  This cult’s main goal is to ‘cleanse’ a town and then they move on to another one.  I wouldn’t worry too much Sheriff.  If you don’t catch these Betas soon, you mostly likely never will because they will move on to another town never to be seen around here again.”

The Sheriff sat back in his chair and stared at Peter for a moment before he spoke.  “I thank you for this information Mr. Hale, but as long as there are killers running around in my town killing my citizens, all I can do is worry right now.  Have a nice day.”  Sheriff Stilinski got up and left the house to go back to his squad car.  _Oh great!  Now, these guys are religious cultists killing townspeople to try and “clean up the town” and if I don’t catch them soon they are going to go off the radar completely and go do this in another town.  Fuck my life right now._

**≠**

Stiles was sitting in his Jeep, getting frustrated with his dad.  “I understand what Mr. Hale said dad, but do you really believe these guys are just going to leave when they feel like their work is done?  Why would killing town councilmembers help cleanse a town?  That just sounds stupid.”  Stiles gripped the steering wheel hard to keep from screaming.  “Yes, I know this is a police investigation, but dad you could use my help on this.  Fine dad, I will stay out of this and leave it up to you and your team no matter how ridiculous this case is starting to get.  Bye.”  Stiles wanted to throw his phone, but he stopped at the last minute when he realized he was in his Jeep and he couldn’t afford any repairs.  He took a minute to get himself together and when he was calm again, he got out of the car and started to walk up the driveway he parked next to.  He only took a couple of steps when he heard another car driving down the road.  Stiles turned and saw a familiar car park right behind his Jeep.  Stiles gulped when he saw the driver get out of the car.

“What are _you_ doing here?”  Derek asked while frowning at Stiles.

Stiles just stared for a moment before he shook the shock off of seeing Derek.  “I could ask you the same thing?”

Derek crossed his arms.  “I asked you first, so you better have a good reason for being here at Councilman Davis’ home in the middle of the afternoon.”

Stiles glared at Derek, but then he let out of sigh because he didn’t want to lie.  “I heard that Davis had gotten released from the hospital yesterday and I wanted to ask him some questions about the night he was attacked.”

“Didn’t your dad and his deputies already talk to him?”

“Yes,” Stiles said slowly looking at the ground, “but after your uncle talked to my dad and told him not to worry about the Betas, it made me suspicious.  Plus, I can’t figure it out for some reason, but something about how Councilman Adams was found keeps nagging at me; like it sounds familiar or something.”  Stiles looked pointedly at Derek.  “Why are you here exactly?”

Derek had the nerve to look contrite and rub the back of his neck.  “Well…like you something sounds fishy about what my uncle told your dad and I also thought these murders seemed _familiar_ , but I just can’t explain why.”

“So you thought you would come here and ask Councilman Davis some questions to see what you could find?”

“Exactly!”  Derek nodded.

“It seems like we have a dilemma here then.”

“Not really.  Since you’re so interested in going behind your dad’s back, the same with me and my uncle, why don’t we just team up and go ask Davis together what he remembers about that night.”

Stiles was shocked by Derek’s forwardness.  “How do you know I’m going behind my dad’s back?”

“Are you really going to sit here and tell me that your dad gave you permission to be here questioning Davis on an official police investigation dealing with two murders?”  Derek crossed his arms again and raised one eyebrow.

“No, you’re right, but d—.”

“I know I’m right.”

“—but do have to sound like such a jerk about it?”  Stiles glared at Derek again.

Derek just shrugged and started walking up the driveway to the front door.  Stiles had no choice, but to run to catch up with him.  Derek rang the doorbell and it took a moment for someone to come and answer the door.  Councilman Eric Davis answered the door and asked the guys what they wanted.  “Mr. Davis,” Derek said, “I’m Derek Hale and I think you already know Stiles here.”  Davis nodded.  “We know you already talked to the sheriff and his team about what happened to you the night you were attacked, but we were wondering if you would be willing to answer a few of our questions?”

“You’re the man that _actually_ saved my life aren’t you?”  Davis asked.

“Yes, sir I am.”

“I don’t why you two want to ask me anything, but I’ll tell you both the same thing I told the police come in.  Can I get you boys anything?”  Davis had a cast on his right arm and except for a few visible scratches that were healing and some stiches on his face; he looked to be recovering nicely.

“No that’s ok.  We’re both fine.”  Derek said talking for them.  Stiles and Derek walked in and towards Davis’ living room where they sat down and watched Davis slowly lower himself into a lazy boy.

Stiles took out a little notepad and a pen.  “Could you start off by telling us how those men came to attack you?”  Stiles asked.

“I was taking a smoke break outside by the side of the building minding my own business when I heard a noise.  I didn’t think anything of it until I saw those werewolves coming out of the shadow towards me.  They were partially shifted and had their claws out.  They were blocking the door that would take me back inside so I ran the opposite way yelling for help, but no one could hear me because of the music coming from the party.  They cornered me in the other alley you two found me in and started to attack me.  I was able to get on my feet and move further down in the alley when Stiles showed up.”

“They just approached you without saying anything?”  Derek asked while Stiles was writing down the information.

“Not until I had my back against the dumpster.  Then they said something that still didn’t make sense to me until I heard about what they found at Patrick’s house.”

“What was it?”

“One of them said I should be honored to be the first to be cleansed.  The only thing I can’t figure out is why after one of them told me that another one said once I died, my soul would be used by another for a greater cause.”

**≠**

“Well that was weird.”  Stiles said breaking the silence he and Derek were in as they walked back to their cars after thanking Councilman Davis for his time.

“You can say that again.”

“Those werewolves had to be on crack made out of acid based off of what they were saying to Davis.”

Derek let out a small laugh.  “I’m afraid you might be right, because I can’t believe any sane wolf would ever say something like that.”  Stiles nodded and the two fell into another awkward silence while they stood next to their cars.  Derek was the first to break it this time.  “So, um what do we do now?  I mean now that we decided to work together.”

“I don’t really know if I decided on that.  It was more or less a command from you _telling_ me we are working together.”

“Whatever.  What is our next step?  After what Davis said, I can’t help shake the feeling that I’ve read something about this type of ‘cleansing’ before.”

“Me too!  Um if you like we could go back to my um place and go through some of the books I have on the supernatural, you know if you want to.”  Stiles tried not to blush.

Derek stared at Stiles for a good minute before he spoke.  “This isn’t some scheme of yours to get me back to your place and try to force yourself on me right?”

Stiles’ mouth fell open.  “No!!!  Of course not!!!  _Why would you ask something like that_?”

Derek just shrugged.  “A guy has to protect his virtue and what not.”

“Well, I can assure you that your _virtue_ is extremely safe with me.”  Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Why does every straight guy think gay guys want to rip off their clothes and have sex with them?  We aren’t sexual predators that can’t control ourselves.”

“To be fair you’ve already sexually harassed me and told me you wanted to have sex with me.”

“ _I thought I was dreaming_!”

“Yeah a dream where you tried to get me to take off my pants and fuck you.”  Although Derek’s face looked serious, Stiles could see the teasing laughter in Derek’s eyes.

Stiles threw up his hands in frustration.  “Look, if you don’t want to you don’t have to, but I’m going to act like an adult here and go do some research.”  Stiles took his keys out of his pocket and headed towards his Jeep.

Derek burst out laughing as he walked toward his Camaro.  “Relax man.  I’ll come, but I’m hungry and I refuse to do _research_ ,” Derek said with a disgusted tone, “on an empty stomach.  I’ll grab us some food and meet you back at your place.”  Derek got in his car, started it up, and drove off.

**≠**

“Sorry that took a little longer than I expected, but the Chinese restaurant had a lot more orders tonight than usual.”  Derek said as he walked in to Stiles’ apartment to find Stiles staring at him like he didn’t know what to think.  In all honesty, Stiles didn’t know what to think because he was pretty sure he locked the door after he came in and he definitely didn’t remember giving Derek a key to his place.

“How did you open that door?  I thought I locked it.”

Derek placed the carryout bag down on Stiles kitchen table and turned towards Stiles.  “You did, but the basic locks you have are no problem for me to pick.”

“So you can pick locks?”

“Yep.”

“And you just decided to let yourself in?”

“Basically.”

“Would you even listen if I asked you not to do it again?”

“Probably not.”

“Well…I guess we should just eat then.  I laid out a couple of the books I have.”  Stiles went to grab some plates to set them on the table.  He looked up to see Derek frowning at him.  “What?”

“When a person says they have a few books that usually means about three or four, _NOT_ a whole bookcase worth of books!!!”  Derek pointed to all of the books covering Stiles’ coffee table.

It was Stiles’ turn to shrug.  “I like to read, what can I say?”

“That you’re a book nerd that needs to find some new hobbies or at least get laid.”

“You know…you’re not a very nice person.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you to say.”  Stiles flipped Derek the bird as he sat down and took the first carton out of the bag.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

“Could you _please_ stop giving me the stink eye every time you turn a page?”  Stiles was at the point where he was ready to take one of these thick textbooks and hit Derek upside the head with it.  _For such a painstakingly sexy guy, he’s kind of dick._

“I’m bored.”  Derek stated while still glaring at Stiles.

“And that’s my problem because?”  _Let me rephrase that.  He’s not kind of, he is a dick._

“I should be out somewhere talking to people gathering information or following clues.  Not stuck in here reading some old textbooks about supernatural rituals.  Why do you have so many books anyway?”

“When Scott was bitten by that rogue werewolf six years ago, I wanted him to be prepared for anything that might occur once he shifted.”  Stiles quickly said and then averted his eyes.

Derek blinked.  “That’s not the only reason right?”  Derek’s face turned to a serious expression.  “Let me guess, you were hoping there was something in these books that could tell you how to turn him back to human.”  Derek softly said.  Stiles just slightly nodded and Derek let out a soft sigh.  “I get why to non-wolf born shifters getting bitten can seem like the worst thing to ever happen to you, but I assure you that is not the case.  You’re still you, it’s just now the more animalistic side of you is starting to come out.”

“I know that now, but Scott is my best friend and I was worried about him, I still do.  When he was going through the aftermath of getting bitten, Lydia and I weren’t sure he was going to make it.  I don’t…I don’t ever want to have to go through something like that again.”  The mood had changed dramatically in the room as Stiles became unnervingly quiet thinking about how he almost lost his best friend.  Derek didn’t really know what to do in these types of situations, so he did the only thing he could think of to show affection.  He got up from the kitchen table he was sitting at and went over to the couch Stiles was sitting on and…patted him on the head like a dog.  Stiles became real still as he slowly looked up at Derek.  “Um Derek?”

“Yeah.”  He was still slowly patting Stiles.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to comfort you?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

Derek shrugged.  “Both.”

“Could you please stop?  You are freaking me the fuck out!!!”

Derek immediately dropped his hand and put some distance between Stiles and himself.  “Sorry I’m not really good at this…”

“Comforting somebody in their time of need?”

“That’s the one.”  Derek sat back down in the chair he was sitting in a few moments ago.  “My girlfriend doesn’t really show that many emotions unless it benefits her in some way and during the few rare occasions when she does look like you did a few seconds ago, buying her a present usually does the trick.”

“That’s,” Stiles really couldn’t think of anything, “interesting.  Um thanks for trying.”

“No problem.”  Derek gave Stiles a little half smile and then they stopped talking because they were not sure what to say next.  This time Stiles broke the silence.

“Do you want to um do some more reading?”

“Hell no!  I’d rather gauge my eyes out with my claws than pick up another book.”  Derek looked down at his watch.  “Besides, it’s getting kind of late and I’ve got errands to run tomorrow.”  Derek picked up his leather jacket to put on and picked up his phone he had placed underneath a book he had skimmed through.

“Yeah you’re right.”  Stiles got up and threw away from some trash he had lying next to him on the table.  “Um when do you um want to meet up again?”  Stiles walked Derek to the door.

Derek thought about it for a second and then said, “I’ll call you with a time.  See you later Stiles.”  Stiles shut the door and went to straighten up things in his kitchen.  About thirty minutes later when Stiles had put a book back on one of his bookshelves, he thought about the fact that he hadn’t even given Derek his phone number.  Suddenly his phone vibrated indicating he had a text.  The text came from an unknown number, but as Stiles read the words, he knew exactly who had sent him the message:

**Let’s meet up on Wednesday to go over more details**

_How the hell did he get my number?_   Stiles was perplexed, but then his phone vibrated again.  The new text said:

**I’m an Alpha.  It’s my job to know everything about the people I’m working with.  Goodnight.**

_I’m not even going to question how he figured out what I was thinking_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you have any. I have already started writing the next chapter and I can promise that things are going to get a little more HOT between Derek and Stiles. The next chapter should be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please say this meeting is almost over! As usual, this is an hour and a half of my life I will never get back._   Stiles was sitting in the conference room at Beacon Hills City Hall with Mayor Clinton and the two remaining Councilmen, Davis and Reeves.  Every month the city council members got together to discuss the city’s business.  Every other month, Stiles came to these meetings, to present any new information he had recorded for the town archives and just to give a progress report of his work.

“Well if no one has anything else to report, I declare this meeting adjourned. I think with all of the tragic deaths we have had to endure everyone could use a good night’s rest.”  Mayor Clinton said.  The room was silent for a moment as everyone looked at the two empty chairs in the room.  Then, everyone started packing up their paperwork to leave.  The men quickly walked out of the room heading for the front door.  Councilman Reeves went to the bathroom while everyone else continued out of the building.  When they got to the parking lot, Stiles wished everyone a goodnight before heading to his Jeep.  He was putting his backpack on the passenger seat when he looked inside it and saw that he had left a file on the table.

“Shoot!” Stiles quietly said to himself.  “I just want to get home and take a shower.”  Stiles walked backed in to the now dark building and down the hallway back to the conference room.  “Here it is.”  He turned and walked back out of the room when he heard a loud crash further down the hallway by the mayor’s and councilmen’s offices.  “Hello?  Is anyone there?”  Stiles called out.  No one answered him, but Stiles walked down the hallway anyway to see what could have made that noise.  He walked about twenty feet and then stopped when he saw something on the ground.  It was a couple dark drops on the floor.  When he bent down to look at what the drops were, Stiles froze. _Is that…is that blood?!!!_ Stiles looked up quickly when he heard another noise that distinctly sounded like someone crying out in pain coming from the office two doors down from where he was.

He quickly ran the rest of the way down and opened the door. _Ugh, not again._ Stiles screeched with horror at the sight before him.  Councilmen Reeves was lying on the ground not moving.  His clothes were torn and he looked like he was badly beaten.  His body had some scratches on it that looked to be similar to the markings found on the other two councilmen.  A man was standing over him finishing up spray painting a white circle around his body, but he stopped when he heard Stiles yell out.  Stiles wanted to cry when he saw that he recognized the man as being one of the Betas that had attacked him and Councilman Davis. _Fuck my life._

“Well isn’t this a nice surprise.” The man said.  He gave Stiles a creepy smile that made his skin crawl.  “It must be my lucky day.  I get to two kill two birds with one stone or I guess in my case with one claw.”  Stiles wanted to back up but he thought about the likelihood of making it out of here before the guy caught him and slit his throat.

_Hmm…nah. Today is not a good day to die._   Instead of Stiles making a run for it, he threw himself at the Beta to throw the guy off.  They hit the side of Councilman Reeves’ desk knocking some things down as they both fell to the ground.   The guy recovered quickly and tried to swing up and slash Stiles with his claws, but Stiles was able to remain just out of reach as they rolled around on the ground.  The werewolf was able to cut Stiles in a couples places on his body.  He left one really bad scratch on Stiles’ forehead and upper arms.  _Shit! He almost took my head off with that last swipe_. _I need a weapon_.  Something shiny caught Stiles eye as the moon shined in through the window on the dark office.  A silver letter opener had fallen to the ground during their fray and as Stiles was flipped on his back by the guy as he rolled them over Stiles quickly grabbed it in his hand.  Before the werewolf could swipe at him again, Stiles closed his eyes as he took the letter opener and stabbed the Beta three times repeatedly in the side before he left the opener sticking out of the man’s side.

The Beta fell back with a grunt and looked down at where Stiles had stabbed him. He growled and was about to advance on Stiles again when he heard someone call out Stiles’ name.  He let out a frustrated growl.  “Forget it.  Next time you die.  I promise you that.”  The werewolf quickly got up and jumped out of the window smashing the glass and running in to the night acting like he didn’t have a letter opener sticking out of his side.  “Stiles!  Are you all right?  I saw your Jeep out in the parking lot and I was wondering what you were doing here so late.”  Sheriff Stilinski asked as he ran into the room with his gun drawn.  Stiles just nodded as he looked out the window in disbelief.

“Help Councilman Reeves dad. I walked in on one of the werewolves that attacked me spray painting around his still body.”  Sheriff Stilinski quickly moved over to check Reeves’ vitals.  He bent his head and looked back at Stiles glumly.  “He’s dead.”

“No he can’t be!” Stiles crawled over and touched Reeves’ arm.

“I’m sorry Stiles, but he’s gone and now this is a crime scene. You should back away from the body son.”  Stiles just stared at the dead body still not wanting to believe that another person was dead.  “Come on son, I think I need to take you to the hospital so we can get these cuts checked out.”

**≠**

“Ok Stiles that should do it. Luckily your cuts weren’t that deep, so these stitches should dissolve in a couple of weeks.”  Melissa McCall said as she finished cutting the end of the stitches.  “I just go get your discharge papers and you can get out of here.”

“Thanks Mrs. McCall.”

“Yes, thank you Melissa.” Sheriff Stilinski said.  She nodded and walked out to get the papers.  “I’ll take you home son.  We can get your Jeep tomorrow.”

“I can drive dad. I only got a couple of stitches.”  Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but you were attacked for the _second_ time, so excuse me if I want to make sure my son gets home ok.”  The sheriff crossed his arms and gave Stiles a look that said it was nonnegotiable.  They waited five minutes for Melissa to come back with the paperwork.  Stiles signed it and they got out of there.  On the way home while Stiles was looking out the window, his phone buzzed indicating he had a text.  Stiles looked down to read it thinking it was probably Scott checking up on him since his mom most likely called him and told him what had happened tonight.  It wasn’t.  It was Derek.

**The level of your lack of intelligence astounds me. What kind of idiot gets attacked TWICE by the same people?**

_What a dick!!! I should ask how he found out about my attack, but I know better._   Stiles sent back a quick reply.

Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine. How are you this lovely evening?

**Annoyed that I have to work with an idiot like you that can’t even take care of himself.**

Well, if I’m such a burden, we can terminate this partnership right now!!!!

**If only I could, but you’re useful for the time being, so as much as I hate to do this, I’m forced to help you.**

Help me with what?

**Stay alive…well, a little while longer until we figure out what’s going on at least. After that, you’re on your own.  Be at my place tomorrow after you get done with work.  Wear something you don’t mind getting sweaty.**

You’re not the boss of me.

**I’m an Alpha. I’m everyone’s boss.**

“Stiles who are you talking to?” Stiles looked up and saw his dad had pulled up in front of Stiles’ apartment building.

“S-Scott dad. He just wanted to make sure I was ok.”

“Oh ok. Do you want me to come up with you?”

“Nope. I’ll be fine dad.  Bye, I love you.”  Stiles gave his dad a quick hug and got out of the car with his backpack.  He ran into the building and ran up the stairs to his apartment.  Once Stiles got inside, he dropped his backpack by the door and went to sit on his couch.  _I don’t know what I ever saw in that guy. Yeah he has a drop dead gorgeous body and a face that makes me weak in the knees, but his ego definitely needs some improvement.  Tomorrow I’m going to tell him just that._

**≠**

“The Sheriff’s kid almost ruined our plans. AGAIN!  I told you not to underestimate him.  Now he is sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”  The man was sitting at his desk looking at his partner with a very unhappy face.  “He keeps showing up and almost getting killed.  Don’t you think if the Sheriff’s son is murdered, that will bring even more unwanted attention?”

“I apologize for this, but I’ll take care of it I promise. I didn’t know the guy had such a hero complex.”

“Make sure you do. I want him dealt with immediately.  The last thing I need is to have another screw up when we are so close to completing the _cleanse_.”

**≠**

“It’s about time you showed up.” Derek opened the door before Stiles could even knock and ushered him inside.  He was wearing a wife beater and sweats.

“Good to see you too Derek.” Stiles mumbled under his breath.  He walked in to Derek’s loft and looked around amazed at how spacious and luxurious it looked.  This place definitely screamed bachelor pad.  All of the furniture was sleek and modern.  Stiles looked to one corner and stopped.  Furniture was moved back and on the ground were a couple of gym mats.  “Um.  What are those mats for?”

“For when I flip you over and throw you down on the ground. I don’t want you to hurt your back on the hardwood floor.”

_That sounds so kinky._   “Any why would you be do doing that?”

“I’m going to teach you how to fight, so you don’t end up on the ground getting ready to be killed…hopefully.” Derek grabbed two water bottles out of his fridge and walked over to the mat.  “Take position.  I’m going to teach you a few things, so you won’t always get your ass kicked.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Look Derek, I don’t know where you get off telling me what to do all the time and just think I’m going to…I’m going to—um.”  Stiles’ mouth falls open as Derek takes off his wife beater and stands there in front of him shirtless.  Instead of a 6 pack, it almost looked like Derek had 8 pack abs.  His chest was hairless, but he had a little black happy trail that Stiles wouldn’t mind following with his tongue.  _HALF NAKED DEREK!! OMG HALF NAKED DEREK!!!  He has the “V” shape on his hips._

“Step on the mat Stiles. I don’t have all evening to waste on you.  I want you to come at me.”

“Excuse me!”

“Act like you are going to attack me.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Don’t be a pussy. Do you want to be weak for the rest of your life?  Grow some balls and fucking charge—.”  Derek grabs Stiles’ arm and effortlessly flips him on his back.  He looks down at him disapprovingly.

“Ow. I thought you said you weren’t going to hurt me.”

“And I won’t…much.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him up.  “I’m going to teach you how to fight back and if that means you get a few bruises in the process, so be it.  Now do you see what you did wrong?”  Stiles just frowned.  “You never just come at somebody like that unless you want to tackle them.”  Derek looked Stiles up and down dismissively.  “You don’t look like you have that much weight on you to do that much damage if you tackled someone.”

“Hey! I tackled that Beta that attacked me yesterday to the ground.”

“Did you land any punches?”

“Sort of.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck and Derek snorted.

“After hearing that, I think the first thing we need to do is work on throwing a punch.” Derek held up his hands with his palms out.  “Punch my hands as hard as you can.”

“Shouldn’t you be wearing those boxing glove thingies?”

Derek smirked. “I think I’ll take my chances.  Now punch!”  Stiles threw the hardest jab he could muster and almost broke his hand.

“Owwww. I THINK I BROKE MY FUCKING HAND!!!!”  Stiles quickly brought his hand to his chest praying the pain would go away.”

“I didn’t hear any bones break, so you’re fine. Shake it off and punch gain!  This time do a quick right left hook and duck.” _Fucking werewolf and his fucking hard body._ It took a couple more minutes for the pain to go away and then Stiles got in position to jab Derek’s hands.  He did a quick right left jab, but he forgot to duck and Derek bopped the side of his head.  “I told you to duck.  Again!”  Stiles glared at Derek, but he practiced punching over and over again until Derek let him take a break.  “Get some water.  Next we’ll work on breaking someone’s hold.”

For the next two hours Derek was flipping and knocking Stiles to the ground as he taught him different self-defense moves that Derek said could help to save his life. Stiles was to the point where he just wanted to go home and fall down on his bed and sleep.  “Not that I don’t appreciate you dropping me on my ass fifty times today for the sake of teaching, but I don’t think I can take anymore.  Can we be done for the day? _Please._ ”

“I barely broke a sweat.” It was true.  Derek’s body was mostly dry, but there were a few drops of sweat floating down his body.  If Stiles wasn’t so tired, he would offer to lick the sweat drops off for him.

“IT’S BEEN TWO HOURS!!!”

Derek huffed. “Fine, but let’s just practice that flip move I taught you one more time.  This time try and flip me over.”  Stiles sighed, but he got into position by grabbing Derek’s right forearm.  He did what Derek showed him and he was shocked when he was actually able to flip Derek and have him land on the mat with a thump.

“Hah!” Stiles jumped to the side to miss having Derek’s right leg swipe him.  “Not this time Der— oomph!”  Stiles missed seeing Derek’s left leg and he landed squarely on top of Derek. “Sorry!”  Stiles quickly tried to push himself up, but when he looked into Derek’s eyes he froze.  Instead of the angry expression he thought he would see in Derek’s eyes, he saw something else…a sort of _hungry_ gaze. _It can’t be!_ It seemed like hours that the two laid there and stared into each other’s eyes instead of the couple seconds it really was.  Stiles was about to open his mouth and say something, but stopped when Derek put his right hand around the back of his neck and slowly swung his head side to side in a “no” gesture.

Stiles was not prepared for Derek pulling his head down and bringing their lips together in one of the most intense kisses Stiles had ever experienced. Derek’s lips were soft and demanding forcing Stiles’ lips to be compliant to his every demand.  Derek had a hold on the back of Stiles’ head that kept him from moving too much, which didn’t seem to bother Derek one bit as he plunged in to Stiles’ mouth.  Once Derek forced his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and their two tongues started to battle for space, Stiles lost the ability to think.  Stiles surrendered himself to the fire he and Derek were creating as they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow.  Derek’s other hand was slowly running up and down Stiles’ side until it moved down lower and cupped Stiles ass.  Stiles was letting out little groans, but when Derek grabbed his ass, Stiles couldn’t stop the moan that came out.

He was hard and wanted to come so badly. He kept kissing Derek not even carrying if ever took another breath again.  All he wanted was to get some friction on his dick.  When Stiles rubbed his dick up against Derek’s and felt the huge lump in Derek’s pants he knew it was only a matter of time before he came.  Stiles was about to move again when suddenly Derek pulled his lips away and pushed Stiles off of him.  “Wha—.”

“That’s enough for today. Good job.”  Derek got up real quick and pulled Stiles up as well.  He went to grab Stiles backpack and through it at him.  He grabbed Stiles arm and rushed him to the door.  “It’s getting really late and you should get going.”

“Wait! Derek, don’t you think we should talk about what just happened?”  Stiles tried to get out as Derek rushed to the door and pushed him through the entrance.

“No!” Derek shouted.  “There’s no need to, I have things to do.  “I’ll be at your place Thursday to do some more research.  Bye!!”  Before Stiles could say anymore, Derek slammed the door in his face.

“Bye.” Stiles said to the closed door. _What the hell just happened and were his eyes red?_ Stiles walked down the stairs thinking about what that kissed meant.

**≠**

_Why did I kiss him? More importantly why did I kind of like it?_   Derek wanted to go to his home gym and lose himself in working out.  He let out an internal groan because he couldn’t.  _I can’t believe I partially shifted. I haven’t done that in years._

“Derek are you even listening to me?” Kate asked bringing Derek out of the inner turmoil going on in his head.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I asked if you heard what I said. Is there something wrong?  You’ve been pretty quiet since we sat down.”  Derek and Kate were out for dinner at Kate’s favorite restaurant.  Once Stiles left his place a few hours ago, Derek rushed to get ready so he go pick up Kate for their date.  Derek forced himself not to think about what happened between Stiles and him earlier today, but once Kate started telling some boring story that happened to her at work, Derek found his mind wandering back to the earlier events of today.

“I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

“Does it have anything to do with why you’re working with that human guy, the Sheriff’s son?”

“No! This has nothing to do with Stiles.”  Derek said a little too forcefully.  He coughed before speaking.  “I-I mean it’s because we’re not getting any closer to figuring out what all of these deaths means or who those Betas are.”

Kate reached across the table and put her hand on top of Derek’s. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Derek forced a smile. “Thanks, but no.  I can handle this.  What were you talking about?”

Kate gave Derek a soft smile. “I was talking about the fact that we have been dating for two years, but I don’t know where our relationship is going.”

Derek raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean where is it going?”

“Well, I love you and you love me don’t you?”

“Yes.” Derek said slowly.  _At least most of the time I think I do. There are those times when you annoy the fuck out me and I wonder what the fuck I’m doing with you, but I guess most of the time I like you well enough.  If you want to call it love, go ahead._

“So when are you going to ask me to marry you?”

“Excuse me!” Derek didn’t shock easily, but what Kate had just asked took him completely by surprise.  Kate was not discouraged by Derek’s lack of enthusiasm at her question.

“Is it so unreasonable to question why the man that I’m in love with and have been dating for over two years doesn’t want to commit to me fully?”

“It’s not unreasonable Kate; I just don’t…think we’re there yet.” _Marriage? On paper it sounds great, I’m an Alpha werewolf, she’s an Alpha were-jaguar and creating the ultimate alliance by making her my mate would be very beneficial in the shifter community, but could I stand to be with her for the rest of my life?_ “Could I have some time to think about it?”

“Since I know you’re going to make the _right_ decision, sure.  We’ll be unstoppable if we become mates and marry.”  Kate started naming off all of the benefits that would come from their marriage.

_Why couldn’t I just have a nice simple dinner without her always asking something of me?_

**≠**

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Derek should be here any minute._   Stiles was pacing in his living room thinking of what he was going to say to Derek when he came in.  He was worried about what Derek would have to say.  Stiles started practicing what he was going to say to Derek.  “Derek just because we shared an amazing intense kiss that almost made me cum doesn’t mean you’re gay.”

“Thanks for the assurance Stiles because I was worried there for a second.” Derek said sarcastically.  Stiles stopped pacing and looked at the door where he saw Derek there smirking at him.  He was dressed in his usual attire of all black with his black leather jacket to match.

“Oh Derek it’s you. Um, hi!  Um, I just want to apologize for yest—.”

“There’s no need to Stiles. I had some time to think about it and I think it would be best if we just put yesterday past us and chalk it up to the heat of the moment.”  Derek walked past Stiles to grab a book and sit on the couch.  He took off his jacket and hung it over the left arm of the couch.  Stiles didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there staring at Derek.  Derek was scanning through the book he picked up, when he finally noticed that Stiles hadn’t sat down.  “Is something wrong?”

Stiles nodded and then he realized he wasn’t saying anything. “You could say that.”

“What is it?”

“You really want to forget what happened yesterday just like that?” Stiles crossed his arm as he faced Derek.  “I get what happened probably freaked you out, but we should talk about it.”

“No, we really shouldn’t. Stiles could you please just let it go.  I’m straight and I have a girlfriend.  I just think that the smell of your arousal overwhelmed me and I lost a sense of reality for a moment.”

“Derek, something like that doesn’t just…did you just say the smell of my arousal overwhelmed you? What the hell do you mean?”

“I’m a werewolf.” Derek said it like it was the answer for everything.

“So?”

“So that means I can smell certain changes in your body, for example when you’re turned on, the room becomes stifling.”

“Wait, are you telling me YOU CAN ACTUALLY SMELL WHEN I’M HORNY?!!!”

“Yes. More often than I’d like to; if we’re being honest.  Didn’t Scott ever tell you about werewolves’ abilities of smell certain emotions?”

“Not about this one!”

“Oh. This is awkward.”  Derek dropped the book he was holding on the coffee table.

“You can say that again.” Stiles walked to the couch and dropped down on it next to Derek.  “Why wouldn’t Scott tell me something like this?”

“He probably didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Yeah I got that.” Out of all of the things Derek would expect Stiles to do, bursting out laughing wasn’t one of them.  Derek remained silent and waited for Stiles to quiet down.  He looked over at Derek and sighed.  “If you want to forget about the ‘incident’, I can do that.”

Derek gave Stiles a genuine smile. “Good.”

**THREE HOURS LATER**

            Derek and Stiles had gotten in to their normal routine and were reading through textbooks still not coming up with any answers.  Stiles set his book down and stretched his arms over his head.  Derek yawned and was getting ready to tell Stiles he was done for the night when there was a knock at Stiles front door and then it opened.  The Sheriff and some unknown man walked inside.  Derek could tell right away that the man was a werewolf.  “Hey son, I tried calling you, but you didn’t…Hale?  What are you doing here?”

“He’s working with me dad remember. I told you he was working with me to figure out what those Betas and their cult are planning.”

“If you say so.” The man standing next to the sheriff cleared his throat.  “Oh sorry where are my manners.  Stiles, I want to introduce you to Axel Monroe.  He’s an investigator for the California Supernatural Council.  Your uncle, Derek, brought him in to work on the case.  My deputies have already given him all of the information we have on the case, but he also wanted to collaborate with you Stiles to see what information you may have collected.

Axel stepped forward to shake Stiles and Derek’s hand. He was about six foot two with short blonde hair and clear blue eyes.  He was an Alpha and Derek instantly did not like him, especially the sleazy look he was giving Stiles.  The sheriff seemed to not even notice the way the man was looking at his son.  “It’s nice to meet you Stiles and you as well Alpha Hale.”  He shook both of their hands.  His hand lingered a little too long, in Derek’s opinion, when he shook Stiles’ hand.  He also was looking Stiles up and down and by the satisfied look on his face; he definitely liked what he saw.  “As I told your father earlier, I wanted to get in touch with you to see if you had any new information to bring to the case.”

_Wow this guy is hot!_ Stiles tried not to blush as he talked with the investigator. “I think I speak for both Derek and I when I say that we would be happy to help in any way we can.  I’m just sorry to say we haven’t been able to find anything that would explain what these people are planning.”

“I’m sure any information you would be able to provide would be helpful. How about we discuss this over dinner?  Is tomorrow good for you?  Say 7:30.”

“That…that sounds perfect.” Even if the sheriff could not see the way Axel was looking at Stiles, Stiles sure did and he was totally on board with whatever he was thinking.

“Unfortunately, we have plans.” Derek cut in.  He was looking at the exchange going on between Stiles and Axel and he was becoming seriously pissed off.

“We do?”

Derek chose to ignore how disappointed Sties sounded. “Yes, we do.  I thought we could get in another training session tomorrow.”

“What training session?” Stiles’ dad asked.

“Derek is teaching me self-defense.”

“How come you didn’t ask me Stiles? I could have shown you a few things.  I am the Sheriff.”

“If you want to learn some fighting techniques, I would be happy to show you a few _things_.”  Axel shot Stiles one of his sexiest smiles and Stiles forgot about everyone else in the room.

“Thanks but no thanks dad.” Stiles looked at Axel.  “I may take you up on that.  Derek, can’t we put the training off for one night?”

Derek wanted to growled, but he refrained from doing it. _Why am I so angry? I need to get out of here before I wolf out._   “I guess that would be ok.  Just let me know when you want to meet up.”  Derek looked down at his watch.  “It’s getting late, so I’m going to head out.  It was nice meeting you Alpha Monroe, and good to see you Sheriff.  Bye Stiles.”  Derek picked up his jacket and headed for the door. _If I had to stand there and watch him look at Stiles like he was a present he couldn’t wait to unwrap one more time, I was going to throw up and rip that guy’s throat out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments that people have. I am glad people like my story so far. Please feel free to keep leaving comments. I am not sure about some parts of how I want this story to continue, but I should get those problems worked out and post the next chapter by the end of the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek rushed into his uncle’s home office without knocking, but he didn’t surprise his uncle. The good thing about being werewolves is they had a keen sense of smell and Peter knew his nephew’s smell well enough to be able to scent him long before he ever came within a close vicinity of him.  “Derek?  What an unexpected surprise!  Please sit down and tell what has brought that brooding frown to your face."

Derek shook his head and remained standing. “Who is Axel Monroe?”  Derek got straight to the point.  He was not in a happy mood and Peter could tell as he saw Derek crossed his arms.

“Ah so you’ve met Mr. Monroe I presume?” Derek nodded tartly; he was not in the mood for his uncle’s humor.  Peter sighed when he saw Derek was not going to give in to his antics.  “He’s sort of like a private investigator for the California Supernatural Council.”

“Why did you bring this sort of private investigator down here when we haven’t gotten any further in solving this case?” Derek said sharply.

Peter narrowed his eyes. “I brought him in because he knows a lot more than any of us about these types of cults.  We aren’t getting anywhere and people keep dying.”  Peter stared pointedly at Derek.  “We need someone that can get us results.”

Derek did not give in. “What do you even know about him?”

“I know that he comes highly recommended and like I already said he has previous experience dealing with cases like ours.” Peter’s voice had grown deeper.  “Why do you care so much?  I thought you would be happy for some help, since you and the sheriff’s son haven’t made in progress.”

“I,” Derek slightly turned his head, “don’t like him. There’s just something about him that I don’t trust.”

Peter leaned back in his chair. “Well, regardless of what you may or may not like, we need him, so he’s here to stay until we get this case solved.”  Peter flashed his red alpha eyes.  “If I were you, I would be doing all I could to help Mr. Monroe.”

Derek didn’t say anything, but he nodded and as quick as he rushed in, he left. He was not happy with what his uncle told him and he needed to get away before he did something stupid, like shift in front of his uncle because of his anger.  That would do nothing, but anger his uncle and make him think Derek was trying to challenge him.  Derek left the house and went out to his car.  He started the Camaro up and drove off back to his place.  When he got inside his loft, he dropped down on his bed and took out his phone.  Despite what his uncle said, Derek wanted to warn Stiles.  He didn’t want Stiles getting to close to Axel.

**What are you doing?**

It wasn’t more than a few minutes before Stiles texted him back.

Finishing up some things for work. Are you ok?  You left in a hurry!

**I’m fine. I just needed to question my uncle about Axel.  I don’t trust him.**

Yeah, I got the feeling you don’t really like him. Why is that?

**There’s just something about him that doesn’t sit right with me. You need to watch your back and not get so chummy with him.  The way he looked at you was disconcerting.**

I didn’t notice anything wrong with the way he looked at me.

**You wouldn’t. You’re just a human that can’t hide his hormones very well and I’m sure any man looking at you would make you happy, but I’m telling you there’s something off about this guy.**

It was a minute before Derek got any sort of reply back.

ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I’M DESPERATE?!!! Thanks, but no thanks.  I’ll take my chances with Axel!!!

**Don’t be stupid Stiles; you need to watch your back with this guy.**

Derek got no response.

**Stiles are you there?**

**Stiles answer me!**

**Stiles!!!**

Derek tried calling Stiles phone, but Stiles had turned it off.  Derek threw his phone down and ran his hands over his face.  _Why does he have to be such a…such a human?!!! Can’t he just see I’m just trying to warn him?_

**≠**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

“I’m really happy you could join me for dinner Stiles.” Axel said smoothly as he smiled at Stiles.

“Oh it’s no problem at all, but like I told you before, there’s not much information I can offer you.” Stiles was sitting across from Axel at a restaurant that seemed more suited for lovers rather than a place to discuss business.  Stiles didn’t mind though, not one bit.

“Oh I already know that.” Axel smiled at Stiles in a way that said he knew something Stiles didn’t.

“You did? Then why did you ask me to dinner?”

“If we’re being honest here, it’s because I wanted to ask you out.”

“W-why?”

Axel looked at Stiles in a confusing manner like he couldn’t understand his question.  “Because you are an extremely sexy man Stiles, and I was hoping to get to know you better.”

“You…you were?” Axel put his hand across the table and gripped Stiles’ hand.  He started rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

“Yes, I was. Am I being too presumptuous in thinking you would be open to getting to know each other better?”

“N-no,” Stiles cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t say that at all. I’m sure that could be very _pleasurable_ for both of us.”  Stiles gave Axel a smile under hooded eyes.

“Oh I like the sound of that.” Axel looked like he was the cat that ate the canary.

**≠**

Derek’s nostrils flared as he let out an angry breath of air and threw his phone down on the spot beside him on his couch. He took a swig of his beer and tried to calm himself down after the third attempt to try and get in touch with Stiles on resulted in hearing the same voicemail message he was starting to hate. _Stupid stubborn humans and their lack of ability to take good advice._ Derek was in his loft and he was trying to go through some research books he had borrowed from Stiles a couple of weeks ago, but he was failing miserably.  He just couldn’t get Stiles and what he was probably doing with Axel out of his head.

“You would think he would be grateful that I’m looking out for him.” Derek said to his empty loft.  Derek wanted to rush out and find Stiles, so he could confront Axel about his intentions, but Derek refrained himself.  “I am an Alpha, we don’t behave like teenagers.”  With that said, Derek found his place again in the textbook he was reading and went back to researching. _Somebody has to be doing something productive tonight_.  Derek sniffed and turned the page.  He was proud of himself that he only checked his phone every twenty minutes or so to see if Stiles had called.

After an hour and a half had gone by with no word from Stiles, Derek was getting ready to put the book down and drive over to Stiles place to see what he and Axel were up to. Just as Derek went to go reach for his keys, something in the book caught his attention.  The textbook Derek was about sacrificial rituals and the chapter he was on dealt with rituals that brought an enhancement of power to an individual.  Derek had just gotten to a section that dealt with the transference of human souls to an individual in order to gain immortality.  Derek was going to skip over it when a part about how the human sacrifices’ bodies had to be presented.

 _Hmm, this is interesting. It says the bodies must be marked with the symbol of eternal life and the transference symbol in order for the souls to be preserved and used on the day the blood illuminates the night._   “What the hell does that mean?”  Derek asked, but he continued reading because he thought he had finally found some information that would explain what the unknown cult was doing.  _Once the four souls have been collected, only on the night of blood will their souls be able to be transferred into the initiator of the ritual in order to grant them an immortal like state. Once the ritual is complete the initiator will not be able to be killed by mortal hands._   Derek turned the page and wanted to shout for joy as he saw a picture of what the sacrifices’ body should look like with the markings.  They were an exact match to how the three dead councilmen’s bodies looked.

“I need to tell Stiles now!” Derek grabbed his phone, keys, the book, and leather jacket and raced out the door.  “I figured it out!”  Derek said as he slammed his door.

**≠**

“Thanks for the dinner Axel. I really had fun tonight and would love to go out again sometime.”  Stiles was fishing his keys out of his pocket as he and Axel stood in front of his apartment door.  Axel asked to walk him to his front door, and despite how cliché it was Stiles agree to let him.

“I’m glad you had fun and would like to do it again, but you know Stiles that the night doesn’t have to end just yet. Would you like to invite me inside for a nightcap?”  Axel leaned in to Stiles forcing Stiles to press up against his front door and stare into Axel’s intense eyes.  At the moment, those eyes were telling Stiles that Axel wanted more than just a nightcap with him.  Stiles’ dick was definitely telling him to let Axel in, but his mind wasn’t so sure.  He may go around thinking dirty thoughts about guys, a lot of dirty thoughts, but that didn’t mean he slept with guys on the first date.

“Um, I don’t know Axel. I think you are really hot, but—.”

Axel cut Stiles off by kissing the protest right out of him. The two men were leaned up against each other with their chests touching.  Axel held Stiles’ face between his hands occasionally running one of his thumbs against Stiles’ cheek.  Stiles had his hands pressed up against Axel’s chest debating whether or not to push Axel away or pull him closer.  Stiles could feel that Axel was hard and feeling that hardness definitely did something for Stiles’ ego, but something just didn’t feel right.  Axel was a good kisser, _a really good kisser_ , but for some reason Stiles wasn’t as in to the kiss as he ought to be.  Axel was running his tongue along Stiles’ lips demanding entry into Stiles’ mouth, which he soon got because the kiss was too good to stop so soon.

They had been kissing for a few minutes, but Stiles still had that uneasy feeling that just wouldn’t go away. He was getting ready to push Axel away from him to break the kiss, when Axel was suddenly pulled away all on his own.  Stiles’ eyes went wide and he opened them to see what had happened.  He sputtered out, “Derek?  What are you doing here?”  Derek acted as if he hadn’t even heard Stiles as he shoved Axel up against the opposite wall gripping the front of Axel’s dress shirt.  Both Alphas’ eyes had gone red as they stared each other down.  The two werewolves started to growl and Stiles saw their claws extending from their hands.  If Stiles didn’t do something quick, he just knew there was going to be bloodshed in the hallway of his apartment building.  Stiles tried to push his way between the two Alphas, but he was only able to get Derek to bring one of his fists down that were holding Axel up against the wall.  “Derek,” Stiles tried to speak to him again, “stop please, you two are not going to fight in my hallway.”

When Derek spoke, it came out as more of a growl than anything else. “Are you ok Stiles?  He didn’t hurt you did he?”  Derek had still not let go of Axel no matter how many times Stiles had protested that he do just that.

“Yes, of course I am alright. Let him go Derek and will you please tell me why you are here?”  Axel had grabbed ahold of Derek’s arm that was still holding him and by the way the two were staring at each other, punches were soon going to be thrown.

“Are you sure? It looked like he was attacking you.”

Despite the intense situation, Stiles snorted. “If you call sticking his tongue down my throat attacking me, then I would definitely be open to more attack s like those.”  Derek let out another growl at Stiles’ words.  “Oh for crying out loud!  We were kissing Derek, and if I must admit it was a mighty good one too before you interrupted it.”  Stiles put his hands on hips and glared at Derek completely forgetting about the fact that _he_ was just about to stop the kiss before Derek had interrupted them.  After a few more seconds, with great reluctance on Derek’s part, Derek let Axel go.  They still both remained partially shifted, but Stiles was just relieved to have diffused the situation even a little bit.  He quickly got between them and repeated his question again about why Derek was there.

“You wouldn’t answer your phone and I had something important to tell you.” Derek curtly said.

“Don’t you think that might have been a hint that he didn’t want to be disturbed?” Axel cut in behind Stiles’ back.  Derek growled again and started to lunge for Axel, but Stiles put his hand on his chest pushing him back.  Stiles rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath about idiot Alpha males and their pissing contests.

“Derek, focus! What did you need to tell me?”

Stiles thought Derek wasn’t going to answer him because he was too busy growling at Axel, but he eventually did. He picked up the book that he had dropped when he grabbed Axel and gave it to Stiles.  “I found out what that cult has been planning and it’s not anything good.”

Stiles stared wide eyed at the book and then he looked back up at Derek. “You’re kidding? Are you fucking serious?  You know what they have planned.”  Stiles wanted to jump up and down and kiss Derek, but he didn’t.  He knew that would probably be of the biggest mistakes of his life if did.  Instead, he rushed both Axel and Derek inside his apartment, so Derek could show them what he had found.  Derek took the book out of Stiles’ hands and opened it up to the page he had bookmarked that told about the ritual.  Axel and Stiles took a moment to both read the entire section of the book.  They both had astounded faces after reading it.

“That sounds ridiculous.” Axel had said.  “They’re really trying to gain immortality?”

“It sounds like only one of them will be able to.” Stiles chimed in.  He dropped down onto his couch with a grim face.  “This is what they’re planning?  Those three men had to die so that some psycho out there can attempt to shake death and never die.  How do they even know it will work?”

“They don’t, but they’re willing to risk innocent lives to see if it will. We need to stop them before they take one more life on that night of blood whatever that means.”  Derek stated.

“I think the book is talking about the red moon. It’s the only thing I can think of that would explain blood being seen in the sky.”  Stiles declared.

“You mean the red moon that is set to happen five days from today?”

Stiles got a worried look on his face as he just realized the red moon would be happening in less than a week. “Y-yes, but how can we stop these people when we don’t even know who they are?”  Stiles starting shaking a little bit and Axel put his arm around him and drew him next to his side to offer comfort.  Derek narrowed his eyes at the gesture, but he didn’t comment on it.

“Well, now that we know what we’re dealing with, it should be a lot easier to find these people. First things first though…Stiles you need to call your dad.”  Derek declared.

“Oh right! He needs to know about this new information.”  Stiles got his phone out of his pocket.

Derek nodded. “He also needs to put the Mayor and Councilman Davis in protective custody.”

“Why?” This coming from Axel.  Stiles stopped before he pressed the call button and looked at Derek wondering as well why he should tell his dad to do that.

“Because in the book it said that only the souls of leaders will allow the initiator to gain power. Since three city councilmen have already been killed, I’m going to assume that this cult is killing our city town hall members.  Only the Mayor and Davis are left, so chances are either of them will be taken on the night of the red moon to complete the ritual.”  No one said anything else as Stiles called his dad.

**≠**

Kate opens her door and his surprised, but happy to see Derek standing on the other side of it. “Derek?  What are you doing here?  I was just getting ready for bed.”  Kate was standing in her PJs, a simple tank top and shorts, looking at Derek questioningly.  Derek doesn’t say anything as he barges inside Kate’s apartment and starts kissing her.  He slams the door and starts grabbing at any piece of cloth he can get his hands on as he starts backing her towards her bedroom.  His kisses are hard, but in between kisses he manages to say, “Just missed you.  Need you now!”

Derek wants to forget about the unconceivable anger that had swept over him watching Axel and Stiles getting chummy on Stiles’ couch after Stiles called his dad. He had no idea where it came from, but he knew he needed to get out of Stiles’ apartment fast.  Once Stiles was able to confirm that his dad would take care of the two city hall members, Derek rushed out the door without even saying goodbye.  He stilled had not calmed down once he got in his car and drove away, so he decided he needed to work off his anger or he would wind up killing someone.  This is why he found himself on Kate’s doorstep.  He needed to have sex with his girlfriend to clear his head, so he wouldn’t have to think about Stiles and how seeing Axel be there for him made Derek want to punch the wall and howl in agony.

Kate dropped down on her bed not even trying to put up a fight against Derek. Whatever he was willing to give, she was willing to take.  Derek’s claws were out and he had ripped up her top, and was getting ready to tear up her bottoms.  Kate licked her lips and smiled at the intensity Derek was showing tonight.  Usually Derek was more composed and had better control when it came to sex, but tonight he was letting his wolf run free and she liked it.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Derek fell to the right side of Kate after he came and didn’t even attempt to cuddle with her like he usually did. He turned his back to her and stared at the wall.  Kate stretched and let out a satisfied moan as she rubbed his back and got up to take another shower before she went to sleep.  She got up to walk to her bathroom naked, but she stopped when she was at the door and looked over her shoulder.  “Derek, I don’t know what got into you tonight, but I like it.”  She brazenly said.  Derek didn’t say anything, but his body slightly stiffened, but Kate didn’t notice it as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

All that could be heard in Kate’s bedroom was the water running from her shower. Kate’s voice could barely be heard over the water, but the sound of her singing could still be faintly heard.  Derek was alone with his thoughts and did not like what he was thinking about.  He usually enjoyed getting off with Kate because he felt relaxed afterwards.  Tonight though he still was tense as he was tormented by what just happened.  Derek normally took a long time to cum because he always wanted to make sure the women he was with were thoroughly sated, but tonight Derek was having trouble cuming and it had nothing to do with Kate.  After Kate’s third orgasm, she was begging Derek to cum and he eventually did, but at a price. _Why?_ Derek wailed in his head. _Why couldn’t I cum until I thought of…Stiles?!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be wrapping up this story within the next two chapters, but don't worry. I have already started another story and sometime this week I will be posting another chapter to one other story I have in my head to write about Sterek. As always, thank you for the comments, and feel free to leave more. Next chapter will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

“Sheriff! Is all of this really necessary?”  Mayor Clinton asked as the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish ushered him and Councilmen Davis into a safe house the Sheriff’s Department had set up outside of town.

“Mayor, after what my son has told me about this _soul stealing ritual_ , we can’t take any chances.  The Sheriff’s Department is just too understaffed and underpaid to have 24 hour surveillance on _both_ of you, so it’s best if you two are in the same place for a while.”  The Sheriff opened the door and hustled them into the small three room; one story house.   There was one bedroom that had two Queen sized beds all set up.  The other two rooms were a small bathroom and a kitchen and living room combined. “Besides, this is just for three days and then you and Councilman Davis are free to go about your business.  Hopefully we can catch those Betas before then, but we haven’t had much luck these past two days.”  Sheriff Stilinski said even though it pained him to admit his team’s failure.

Councilman Davis put down his small bag that Deputy Parrish told him to back and walked around the small house eyeing it wearingly. Mayor Clinton just looked downright disgusted by the accommodations he was being forced to stay in.  “Those are not the words I was hoping to hear Sheriff.  The citizens of Beacon Hills need to know that your department can provide results, _not_ wishful thinking.”  The Mayor said as he crossed his arms staring at the two law enforcement officers.

“I can assure you Mayor Clinton my people and I are doing everything possible to catch the people behind these murders before they murder anyone else. That is why we have you two staying here.”  _I could be getting back to my job right now if I didn’t have to babysit your whining, ungrateful, infuriating ass! Let me do my job and maybe you won’t be killed in the next three days for a sacrifice.  Although having to put me and my men in your company for the next three days, might change my mind and let those werewolves have you._   The Sheriff thought as he was trying to reason with the insufferable Mayor. _I’ll let Parrish take the first shift_.

**≠**

“Did you hear? They’ve figured out what we’re doing!”  The man’s partner screeched as they walked into the man’s home office.  His partner sat down with a disgruntled huff in one of the chairs seated in front of the man’s desk.  “I can’t believe _Derek_ was the one to find out what was really going on.”

“He’s a lot smarter than we gave him credit for. I underestimated his determination to find out the people responsible for those killings.”  The man calmly stated as he sat behind his desk.

“I guess we did, but now what are we going to do about it? Our only contenders for the last killing required for the ritual to work are now in protective custody and only those relevant to the case are privileged to know where their location is.  Even if we did find them, it’s not like we can go busting down the doors and steal one of them away.  Then everyone would know what we are up to.”

“Yes, I am quite aware of that fact, but however unfortunate it may seem for both the Mayor and Councilman to be hidden away, you have forgotten something—something very important.”

“Oh please tell me oh smart one what I could have possibly forgotten.  I wished to be enlightened by your superior knowledge.”  The partner said sarcastically.

The man just narrowed his eyes for a moment and cast a stern look at his partner. “Lose the attitude.”  The man’s partner remained quiet, but was growing impatient waiting for the man to say what was on his mind.  “Like I was saying, you forgot something.  We still have someone we can use as a substitute, someone that is not going to be under constant surveillance that will be easy to grab.”  The man smiled and leaned back in his chair.

It took a moment for the man’s partner to catch on, but when they did they let out a little laugh. “Of course!  How could I forget that will still have someone we can use?  I will make sure to grab them the night of the ceremony and I promise you I won’t have any problems doing so.”

“You better. I need everything to go according to plan on Friday night.”

“It will.” The man’s partner said as she flicked her hair out of her face.  “If everything goes according to plan, I’m going to be a very powerful woman when the night is done.”

**≠**

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

Stiles is about to knock on Derek’s door, but before he could, Derek’s opens the door and glares at him. “You’re late.  Again!  Hurry up and drop your bag so we can start.”  Derek turns away and walks over to the mats.  Stiles’ face turns into a “what the fuck” expression.  He looks at the back of Derek’s head wishing he could hit him, but he doesn’t.  Eventually he walks inside Derek’s loft and shuts the door.

“Hello Stiles! Nice to see you, how are you?  Oh I’m just fine Derek thanks for asking.  How about yourself on this fine evening?”  Stiles said in a mimic of Derek’s voice.  Derek turns around and gives him one of his famous “die now glares”.  Stiles shakes his head with disgust at Derek’s attitude.  He sighs and sets his bag down.  He stretches a little bit to loosen up his muscles and lets out an inward grown about having to do another training session with Derek.  For the past few days, Derek has been in a really pissy mood and Stiles hasn’t felt like being around him much.  Derek’s mood seems to get even worse whenever Axel is around them.  If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would think Derek was jealous.  _Ha! Yeah right._

“Start off with what I taught you last week.” Stiles gets in to the boxer stance Derek taught him and waits for Derek to advance.  They start training and about thirty minutes in after about the sixteenth time Stiles is dropped on his back and gets the wind knocked out of him he’s ready to draw blood.

“What the fuck is your problem?!!!” Stiles says in between gasps for breath.  He slowly gets back on his feet.  He forces himself to keep his clenched fists down by his sides to keep from really punching Derek in the face.

“What are you talking about? I’m just trying to help you not almost get yourself killed every time someone attacks you.”  Derek grunts.

“Well the way you keep knocking me down, you’ll kill me before anyone else has a chance to.”

“I’m sorry I can’t keep coddling you like your boyfriend Axel.” Derek shouts as he crosses his arm.

“What are you talking about? Axel is not my boyfriend.”

“Forget it! Let’s do that one combination over again.”

“No! I think you need to tell me what you mean by that Axel comment.”

“Let it go Stiles. Whatever you and that guy do is not any of my business.  Fuck him or don’t.  It’s not my job to tell you how slimy that guy is.”

Stiles was flabbergasted by Derek’s comment. “I can’t believe you just said that.  Why are you so angry?”

“I’M NOT ANGRY!!!!” Derek shouts.

“Yes, yes you are, but I don’t understand why. He hasn’t done anything to you unless this is some Alpha thing I’m not getting.  Just tell me what your problem with Axel is.”  Stiles walks up to Derek and gets right in his face.  He hasn’t started shouting, but he’s getting pretty close.  They stare at each other, but Derek doesn’t open his mouth to say anything.  Stiles was so close to Derek he can literally see how tight he is scrunching his mouth.  “Oh come on Derek!  You obviously don’t like the guy, so why don’t you just tell me why, so I’ll know why you keep acting like a dick.”

The way Derek was looking right then, Stiles wasn’t sure what Derek was going to do, but he had a pretty good feeling Derek was getting ready to punch him. Despite the internal struggle of apprehension going on inside of Stiles, he didn’t back down.  Suddenly, a look that looked like resolve passed over Derek’s face and he finally spoke.  “That asshole shouldn’t be touching what is MINE!!!”  Before Stiles could ask what Derek meant by that, Derek was on him!  He tackled Stiles to the ground before he could even react and started kissing the breath right out of him.

At first Stiles just laid there frozen. He was staring at Derek with his eyes wide open while Derek continued kissing him and rubbing his sides, but as soon as Derek started sucking on Stiles bottom lip, his instincts took over.  He pulled Derek’s head off of his lip and brought his mouth up to kiss him properly.  There was nothing soft about the kisses that were being shared between them.  They were fierce and just a little bit brutal, but that turned Stiles on all the more.  He was gripping the back of Derek’s head tightly to keep Derek right where he wanted him and everything was great until Derek broke Stiles’ hold and pulled his head away from Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles started protesting, but it quickly turns in to a groan when Derek started kissing and biting the side of Stiles’ neck.  He was kissing Stile’s sensitive spot on his neck making Stiles more relaxed by the minute.  Also, a lot of blood flow was moving down to the lower half of his body.

Stiles was about ready to bust because of all of the sensations running through his body. Derek was hot and hard, oh yes definitely hard, above him as he was going to town on the side of Stiles neck.  Stiles just knew he would have a whole bunch of hickeys when they were done.  He started licking slowly down Stiles’ neck trying to get every drop of sweat he could find.  Stiles felt like he was turning in to putty as his body became more relaxed from Derek’s kisses.  He was not sure what to do with his hands, so he kind of awkwardly ran them up and down Derek’s back underneath Derek’s wife beater.  Stiles cannot stop groaning and through his lust filled fog, he’s not sure, but he thinks he hears Derek quietly saying mine repeatedly.  Stiles doesn’t have too long to let that thought digest because Derek distracts him by grabbing his hands and placing them right on his crotch.

Stiles doesn’t need to be told what to do after that. He starts rubbing Derek’s dick through the thick cotton of Derek’s sweatpants.  Stiles was a little taken back by how big Derek felt and how excited he got by that fact.  After a few minutes Derek bats, Stiles hand away and starts rubbing their crotches together as he goes back and forth between sucking on Stiles’ tongue and his ear.  The only sound in the room that can be heard was the sound of Stiles’ moaning because he was almost close to cumming. _Just a little more friction and I’m there_.  It’s like Derek reads his mind because he instantly stops moving and goes to yank down Stiles’ shorts and briefs.  _YES! Finally._   Stiles wants to shout for joy when his dick bounces out in to the open air.  He goes to wrap his hand around it, but Derek quickly smacks his hands.

Stiles looks up to Derek to protest, but the intense look in Derek’s eyes keeps him from saying anything. When Derek is sure he has Stiles’ full attention, he says, “Take out my dick.”  Derek speaks in a rough voice that indicates how aroused he is by what they are doing.  Stiles quickly rushes to complete Derek’s request by reaching to pull down Derek’s sweats.  He reaches his hand into Derek’s boxers and when he gets to feel his first grasp of Derek’s thick dick, he lets out an involuntary shutter.  Stiles pulls Derek’s dick into the light and his mouth drops.  Stiles could definitely feel that Derek wasn’t a small guy by any means, but he wasn’t expecting him to be so…BIG!!! _He’s almost the same size as some of the porn stars I’ve seen!_

Stiles doesn’t make a move to do anything else as he stares down at Derek’s dick in awe. Derek lets out a growl in frustration over the fact that Stiles isn’t doing anything.  He grabs a hold of Stiles’ hand and makes him start rubbing his dick up and down for a few minutes getting it even harder.  After Derek has about all he can take of that, he pushes Stiles’ hand away and starts rubbing his dick against Stiles’.

“Deeerrreeekkk!” Stiles moans out in pleasure at the pleasant sensations happening to his lower half at the moment.  Derek starts kissing him again as he gets in to a good momentum.  Derek goes back to sucking the sensitive part of Stiles’ neck making it so Stiles can’t control himself anymore.  “Don’t stop!  Don’t stop!  Almost…ahh!  Almost there!”  Stiles closes his eyes as he starts to feel his body tingling, but then the good feeling stops.  “Wha—why’d you stop?!!!”  Derek has stopped moving and his holding Stiles’ hips to keep him from moving and getting anymore friction on his dick.

Derek shakes his head from side to side and gives Stiles a sly grin. His eyes are glowing red and Stiles can feel his claws touching his hips.  If Derek squeezed any harder, he would have drawn blood.  “You cum when I say you do and I don’t want you to cum just yet.”

First, Stiles face is in a perplexed state and then it slowly morphs into fury when Derek’s words sink in. “I _know_ I didn’t just hear you say that!  Just who the hell do you think you are?”

Derek has a smug grin on his face. “Your Alpha.”

Stiles snorts. “Bullsh—aaaahhh!  Right…right there!”  Derek had let go of Stiles’ dick and started humping him again.

“What was that Stiles? I didn’t catch that last part.”

_Is he fucking serious?_ “I…I s-s-said b-b-bullshit!”

“Yeah that’s what I thought you said. Lucky for you, I’m such a kindhearted Alpha.  Cum for me now Stiles!”  Derek brought his hand into the mix by placing his big hand on both of their dicks rubbing them together getting them even wetter from their combined juices.

Even though Stiles wanted to kick Derek’s ass right then for that comment he made, as soon as Derek told him he could cum he did just that. He came with a loud shout that was equaled in force by the sound of Derek cumming.  Once they finished, Stiles laid there like a dead fish and Derek lays down over Stiles with the two of them panting in each other’s ear trying to get their breaths back.  They laid there for about ten minutes with neither of them moving or saying anything.  Stiles finally breaks the silence by telling Derek he’s heavy.  Derek moves to push himself up onto his elbows and the both of them kind of grimace as they feel the drying cum on both of their bodies.  Derek reaches for the towel Stiles used to dry the swat off of his face to try and clean them up the best he could.  When he finishes, he looks back down at Stiles to see Stiles staring right back at him, neither of them know what to say.

“Wow this is awkward!” Stiles blurts out.  Derek gives a slight head nod in agreement.  “As much as I hate to have to say this and ruin the moment, you do know we have to talk about what just happened between us don’t you?”

Derek sighs. “Yeah I know.”  Derek leans all the way off of Stiles as he stands up and rights himself trying to avoid looking at him.  Stiles gets his clothes back in order as well and Derek helps him to stand.  Another awkward silence occurs until Derek says, “This is stupid.  We are two grown men who can have a civilized conversation about what…what just happened.”  Derek motions his hand back in forth between them.

“You’re right! We’re both responsible adults, so you can tell me exactly what you mean by that little ‘mine’ comment and why we just did what we did.”

“Um…” Derek rubbed the back of his neck and coughed.  “I-I just meant that you shouldn’t get so close to that guy.  You barely even know him!  From the look of him, which isn’t much, he looks sleazy.  All he wants is a convenient fuck Stiles, nothing more.”

Stiles stared at Derek with a blank look on face for a few seconds. “Derek,” Stiles starts out hesitantly, “you’re not…jealous are you?”

Derek squawks in surprise. “ _Me!_ Jealous of him?  Get real!”  After saying that, Derek seems to not be able to look Stiles in the eye.

_I can’t fucking believe it! He is jealous._   Stiles tries really hard not laugh.  “Derek.”  Stiles knows he doesn’t have to say anything more as he stares Derek down.

“Fine,” Derek lets out between a huff, “I’m jealous and I’m telling you to stay away from that man. Are you happy now?”  Derek crosses his arms and sticks out his lips in a pout.  He looks like a child that had just gotten scolded.

“Yes, I’m very happy about what I just heard, but who do you think you are _telling_ me to stay away from someone?”

“Stiles…” Derek was at a loss for words.  He moved away from Stiles and went to pick up the mats off of the floor.  Stiles stood and watched him for a second hoping he would eventually say something.  He didn’t.

“Really? You’re not going to say anything.  Derek, we just fucking jerked each other off!”

“You don’t think I know that!”

“Well why don’t you tell me what’s going on with you then! It wasn’t that long ago you were telling me that the kiss we shared was just some fluke and now you’re sitting here saying that I’m yours and ordering me to stay away from someone.”  Stiles was at the point where he wanted to start pulling out hair, preferably Derek’s, he was so frustrated.  “I’m not some toy Derek that you can decide to take out whenever you want to play with.  I have feelings and I don’t need them getting any more messed up because of the mixed signals you keep sending out.”

“Shit! I know.  I’m sorry Stiles.”  Derek drops the mats he was picking up and takes Stiles’ hand to lead him over to his couch.  He made sure they were both sitting and facing each other before he started talking.  “I don’t think of you like that at all, furthest thing from it.  I…I just don’t know what’s going on with me right now.”  Derek smiled hoping Stiles could see in his eyes how confused he was.

“So where does that leave me Derek? If you haven’t noticed, I kind of have this crush on you, buy you’re straight, at least I thought you were, and you have a girlfriend.”

_Oh shit Kate! I can’t believe she hasn’t even crossed my mind once.  I need to call her and talk to her about some things._   “I know I’ve made a mess of things, and I have no right to ask you this, but can…can you give me some time to figure things out?”

Stiles was shocked that Derek asked him that, but in a way he kind of understood what Derek was going through. _You think you’re one thing, but then someone comes along and completely fucks up your universe. Yeah, I guess that would take a toll on a person’s emotions._   Stiles thought about it and decided he could give Derek time.  “I know you probably have a lot of different emotions running through your head right now, so the least I can do is give you time.”  Stiles put his hand on top of Derek’s clasped hands that were resting above his knees and smiled at Derek.  Derek smiled back and he looked relieved.

“Thanks Stiles.” Stiles nodded.  “But you’re also going to stop seeing Axel right?  I am _really jealous_ of him and I don’t want you to see that asshole anymore.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “To be honest, there really wasn’t anything going on between him and me.  I mean he’s a great looking guy—” Derek growled, “—and a great kisser, but there just wasn’t any spark between us.  If you don’t want me to go on anymore dates with him, I can do that, but don’t forget he’s helping us with this investigation.  We still need to find those Betas.”

Derek sighed. “If we must continue to talk to him then fine, but I must be in the room at all times every time you talk to him from now on.”  Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed.  Derek didn’t see anything funny about what he just said.  He was being serious.

**≠**

**THURSDAY EVENING**

_After I finish talking to Uncle Peter, I need to go see Kate and talk to her about some things. I definitely can’t marry her now, not that I was going to in the first place, especially not after what happened between me and Stiles._   If Derek was being honest with himself, he never came that hard in his life…with anybody!  Derek smiles thinking about what happened last night as he gets out of his car.  _I can’t believe I wolfed out again. I haven’t done anything like this since I was teenager trying to control my wolf._   He walks up his uncle’s driveway when he smells a familiar scent that makes his body instantly tense up.  Walking out of his Uncle’s house was Axel, looking like the smug bastard he normally looked like.  _Oh great! I have to see this asshole again, but wait…I can use this time to tell him to stop hitting on Stiles!_   Derek grins and continues walking up until he and Axel are a few feet apart from each other.

“Derek, it’s nice to see you again although after our last encounter, I didn’t know what to expect from you. I take it since you’re grinning, everything is good between us.”

“Nope, not a fucking chance in hell of that ever happening. I’m just happy I get to tell you in person to stay the fuck away from Stiles.  He’s not interested in you and if you’re around him again when I’m not there, I will fucking kick your ass!”  Derek satisfied with what he needed to say, and sure the appearance of his Alpha eyes got his point across, walked past Axel and continued up to his Uncle’s front door.  Derek stopped when he heard Axel laughing.  He turned around quickly to see what was so fucking funny.  “What the fuck are you laughing at?”  Derek growled.

Axel turned to look at him and let his laughter die down so he could talk. “Although Stiles hasn’t said anything of the sort to me, you don’t have to worry about me touching that scrawny _human_ ever again.  I was just trying to seduce him, so he would let me see his files.”

Derek was ready to punch Axel after that insult directed after Stiles, but his words intrigued him. “What files?  We didn’t really have any information to show you about these killings, so I doubt Stiles had folders of information to give you.”

Axel snorted. “I’m not talking about the research you two collected.  I mean the ones he keeps on every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills for the city’s archives.”

“What…what are you talking about?”

“By that stupid look on your face, I’m assuming you didn’t know. Peter told me about them.  He suggested that I should try and get a hold of the files to see if there might be any connection between those Betas and any of the town’s residents.  At first Stiles tried to deny he had any such thing, but after some insistence on my part and few sweet words, he let me see every file he had, even the one he has on all of the Hales.”  Derek frowned, which made Axel smiled as he continued.  “There’s a nice little separate one he has just for you and Peter since you two are the only Hales left now.  It’s an interesting read if you ever get the chance to see it.”  Axel smirked.

Derek didn’t even hear the last part of what Axel had said he was so angry. He brushed right past Axel hard as he bumped into his shoulder heading back to his car.  The meeting he had with Peter was quickly forgotten as he started up his Camaro and sped off towards Stiles’ place.  Derek didn’t even know he had wolfed out again as he drove to Stiles’ apartment.  He quickly parked and shut off his car as he ran into the building and up the stairs to Stiles’ door.  He could smell Stiles was home as he quickly got the door open and barged inside.  Stiles was sitting on his couch watching TV and he jumped when he first heard his door slam open, but he relaxed when he saw it was Derek.  He smiled as he turned off his TV and stood up to greet Derek.

“Hey you! I didn’t expect you toni—.”

“Do you keep records on all of the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills?” Derek shouted.

Stiles took a step back at the sound of Derek’s voice. “W-who told you that?”

“Your little buddy Axel. Now is true what Axel said?  Do you keep records of us like we’re some kind of livestock or something?”  Derek barked.

“I wouldn’t describe it…like that per say, but yes I do.” Stiles looked defensive.  “It’s one of the tasks I was given when I took over the job as the Town Archivist.”

“Oh so that makes it right to record our every moments. Have you recorded every time we have met up?  Are our little extracurricular activities in those files of yours now?  I bet the city council won’t be too happy about the fact that you’re _fucking_ the enemy!”

“What?!! Of course not.  I would never to that.”  Stiles rubbed his arm.  “Derek, I’m not like the past archivists, who kept very detailed records.  I care too much about my friends to do that to them.  I just make notes about anything I think is important to record.  Like whenever someone is attacked or we discover a new creature.”

“So your friends know and they’re ok with you recording them for your precious files?” Derek wasn’t even trying to listen to what Stiles was saying.  If he was thinking rationally, he would know that Stiles wasn’t lying by the sound of his heartbeat.

“Well, no, but I don’t ha—.”

“Just stop fucking talking! Nothing you say will make what you’re doing sound any better.  We may be different then you _humans_ , but we are still people and we have rights!  I can’t fucking believe you Stiles.”  Derek turns to leave and Stiles rushes forward to try and stop him.  He grabs ahold of Derek’s arm.

“Derek, wait—.” Derek quickly pushes Stiles off of him, not really hard, but with enough force to make Stiles fall flat on his ass from the force.  Derek’s eyes are red and his claws and fangs are out.  He’s breathing really hard and the look he is directing at Stiles causes a little fear to creep into Stiles.  Derek gives Stiles one last glance and dismisses him as he walks back out of the apartment.  Derek knows that if stays there any longer, he’ll do something he might not regret.

**≠**

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

Derek’s phone goes straight to voicemail again. Stiles has called him at least twenty times between last night and today and still no answer from Derek.  He has sent over thirty text messages apologizing to Derek and trying to explain himself, but nothing. _I just need to give him space!_ Stiles concluded.  More than once Stiles thought about going over to Derek’s place and banging on his door until Derek let him in or at least said something to him, but he kept changing his mind.  The look Derek had given him last night before he left really scared Stiles.  He was worried Derek would never speak to him again.  Tonight was not the night for Stiles and Derek to not be talking.  Stiles curses his luck for the bad timing.

“I need to at least talk to Derek to see what he wants to do about tonight.” Stiles picks up his phone and dials Derek’s number again and this time he leaves another voicemail.  “Derek, I know you’re mad at me and you have every right to be, but we have to talk.  Tonight is the red moon and I have this bad feeling that the cult is going to make some move.  Please call me back Derek.  I…I can’t do this without you.”  Stiles ends the call and goes to read over the information he gathered about the final ceremony.  He talked to his dad earlier and the Sheriff said that the Mayor and Councilman were a little grumpy, but safe.

Stiles was making notes over the paperwork he had collected when about a half an hour later his phone started ringing. He rushed to answer it thinking it was Derek.  “Derek, it’s about time—.”

“Stiles, it’s Deputy Parrish. Has your dad called you recently?”

“My dad? I haven’t talked to him since this morning.  Why what’s up?”

“About an hour ago we got a call about some trespassers being spotted out by the old abandoned mill. Your dad went to go check it out and he never reported back in.  We’re trying to locate him now, but he’s not answering his phone.  If he calls you, can you tell him to call the office when he gets a chance?  He’s probably making sure all of the trespassers are off the property, but he should have at least reported what he found.”

“Hmm…that’s not usually like dad, but if he calls me, I’ll tell him to give you guys a call.”

“Thanks. Bye Stiles.”

“Bye.” Stiles hangs up the phone and shakes his head at his dad silly antics.  _He probably forgot to charge his phone like he always does. Still, he should have at least used the police radio to check in.  When will dad learn?_   Stiles goes back to making notes and he doesn’t realize it’s almost dark.  He had been reading for over two hours and he still had not heard from Derek.  He sets the book down and goes to get his jacket and keys.  “I don’t care if he’s pissed or not.  We still have a job to do.”  Stiles is putting his jacket on, when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.  He pulls it out and sees it’s his dad calling.

“Hey Dad. I’m headed out the door now to go—.”

“It’s not Daddy little boy.” Stiles pulls his phone away from his ear to check to see the number on his phone.  Yep, it says his dad’s name, but he doesn’t recognize the voice.

“Who is this and why are you calling on my dad’s phone?”

“Aw, I’m heartbroken you don’t recognize my voice, especially after the nights we shared where I got so close to _slashing_ your pretty little neck!”

The hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck go up. Now, Stiles knows who he’s talking to.  “You!  What have you done with my dad?”  The Beta on the other end of the line chuckles.

“Glad to see you know who I am now. Your dad is fine…for now.  We still need him alive to complete the ritual.”

Stiles frowns at that comment. “What do you mean?  My dad isn’t on the city council.”

“No he’s not, but since you inconvenienced us by hiding away the Mayor and councilman, we had to use a substitute. Don’t you think the Sheriff of Beacon Hills would be a nice one?”  The werewolf laughed evilly again.

_What? Can they even do that?_   Suddenly, all of the information Stiles had been reading comes back to him.  _Shit! I guess they can_.  “Listen to me you bastard, if you even touch one hair on my dad’s head, I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”  Stiles threatened.

“Well, you better hurry and come find us then.” The line went dead.  In a panic, Stiles rushed to his front door.  He opens it and he runs right into Kate Argent of all people.  They both stumble, but neither of them fall.

“Whoa! Slow down where are you off to in such a hurry?”  Kate asked.

“They’ve taken my dad! I need to go.”  Stiles tried to rush by Kate, but she wouldn’t get out of the way.  “What are you even doing here?  Will you please move!”

“Derek sent me to help you. If you just stop for a second and tell me where you are going, I’ll come with you.”  Stiles didn’t have time to argue, his dad was in trouble, so he told Kate he needed to get to the old mill.  Kate said it would be faster if they took her car, so they rushed down to the parking lot and got into her Mercedes Benz and took off.  Stiles was trying to stay calm and not think about what would happen if they didn’t get to his dad in time, but it was hard.  It seemed like it took forever, but finally they drove down the dirt road that led to the abandoned mill.  As soon as he saw his dad’s squad car, Stiles jumped out of the car before Kate could even put it in park.  He sees that the entrance to the mill is open, so he ran inside yelling for his dad.

In a corner of the mill, Stiles sees some blood and what looks to be his dad’s jacket, but no sign of the sheriff. Stiles bends down to pick the jacket up clutching it to his body and trying to think of where the Betas could have taken him.  He turns when he hears Kate step inside.  “He’s gone!”  Stiles chokes out.

Kate narrows her eyes. “Well of course he is.  You didn’t think they would be doing the ritual here did you?  The final sacrifice has to be done under the glow of the blood moon in an open space in order for our plan to work.”

Before Stiles could question what Kate meant by “our plan” Stiles grabbed his side when he suddenly felt a horrible pain. He looks down to see blood on his hands and he looks up at Kate in shock.  She has a sickening smile on her face as she slashes her claws out again and leaves a deep gash in Stiles’ chest.  Stiles falls to the ground on his back trying to breathe, but having trouble doing so.  He’s trying to move away from Kate, but he’s losing too much blood to even be able to move.

“We have worked so hard to let some silly little human ruin everything for us, but don’t worry Stiles. Your dad’s sacrifice will not be in vain.  We’re going to create a new world where the wolves are in charge and the humans bow down to us.”  Stiles stared at her in shock willing his body to move, but not being able to.  Kate squats down next to him and gently pushes his hair out of his face.  “You’ll be dead in minutes, but I just wanted to tell you you’re even more pathetic than I thought if you think you could steal Derek away from me.  Once we complete this ritual, I’ll make it so he doesn’t even remember your name.”

The last thing Stiles sees before his eyes drift close is the back of Kate’s body as she walks out of the mill leaving him to die surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post this. I had a hectic week last week trying to apply for jobs and celebrating my school's homecoming. I had no time to write, but I was planning out how this story ends. There will be one more chapter and a epilogue. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. I will try and get the next chapter up before the end of the week!


	7. Chapter 7

Derek looked down at his phone and listened to the last message Stiles left for him. He grunted and quickly deleted it like he did all of Stiles’ other messages and texts. _You may not be able to do this without me, but I can certainly do this without you Stiles_.  Derek was sitting in his uncle’s home office waiting for him to finish the call that he had gotten.  Peter went into another room to answer it and Derek was trying to be patient, but he was getting restless.  He hadn’t slept for very long last night because of how upset he was over fighting with Stiles.

Not being able to sit for a minute longer, he got up to go look at the books on his uncle’s bookshelf. His uncle liked to read war books and quite a few of them Derek had read as well.  He looked over the shelves to see if his uncle had bought any new books since the last time he had looked.  There were a few new books that Derek made a note of to come back later and get, but as Derek was getting ready to look for something else to distract him, one of the books caught his eye.  When Derek looked closer at it, he realized it was a book that he had seen before.  Stiles had this book; actually it was _the_ book that Derek read that described the ritual.  Curious by the fact that he didn’t know his uncle owned a copy, Derek took it off the shelf and opened it up.

There are notes scribbled in on the section talking about the ritual. At first, Derek thought nothing of this because he was just thinking his uncle must have looked at the book after the murders started happening, but Derek turned the page and froze.  On the page there was six names written: the three dead councilmen, the Mayor and Councilman Davis had their names written right next to each other, but then their names were crossed out and one more name was written…Sheriff Stilinski.  Derek scrunched his face in confusion. _What the hell?_ He placed his finger in the book and turned so he could go ask his uncle about the notes in the book when he froze.  His uncle was standing a few feet away from him with a disappointed look on his face.

“I’m sorry you had to see that nephew. It was careless of me to leave that book out where you could easily find it.”

“Wha—.” Derek didn’t get to finish that question because Peter moved forward quickly and struck his hand out.  The hung went right into Derek’s gut.  Peter had his claws out and he twisted his hand in Derek’s gut to cause as much damage as possible.  His uncle must have had wolfs bane on his hand because a wound like that should not have made Derek feel so weak and be burning all over.  Derek dropped to his knees and grabbed his stomach as blood started gushing out.  He fell forward on to his stomach as the blood continued to flow out on the floor.  He looked up at his uncle and coughed out “why” as blood started spurting out of his mouth.  Peter crouched down to pat Derek’s head.

“I wish it didn’t have to be like this Derek, but you would have ruined everything tonight and I just can’t have that. I know Kate will be angry with me for killing you, but she won’t live much longer anyway to grieve.”  Peter stood back up and grabbed a tissue off of his desk to wipe the blood off of his hand.  “At least she took care of the Sheriff’s son.  Once you bleed out there will be no one left to stop us tonight after I kill the Sheriff and take his soul to complete the ritual.  Goodbye nephew.”  Peter gave him one last look and then walked out of his office.  He left Derek to his thoughts as he slowly bled out on the floor and floated in and out of consciousness.

_Kate is in on this and she hurt Stiles. Stiles!  No, he can’t be dead._

**≠**

Stiles could feel his life force leaving his body and there was nothing he could do about it. He was dying.  He had failed and now his dad was going to die because he wasn’t able to figure out who was killing the town council members.

 _I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry Derek.  I should have figured this out!_   Stiles was drifting out between the land of the living and the land of the dead.  He seemed to be in a dreamlike state.  He was walking down a long hallway and he knew once he got to the end of it, he would be dead, but he couldn’t keep his feet from moving.  All of Stiles’ memories were flashing across in front of him, from his birth up until now.  Stiles was almost at the end of the hallway when he heard a loud wolf howl.  Stiles turned around and saw Derek running towards him.  Derek reached him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“It’s not your time to die Stiles.” Derek barked at him.  “Fight!”  Derek started shaking his body vigorously and Stiles was trying to put up his hands to stop him, but to no avail.  Derek kept shaking him and for some unknown reason his body started buzzing.  Stiles suddenly jolted awake and found himself back in the land of the living lying on the floor of the old abandoned mill.  He was still bleeding out, but he was alive.  His body shook again and he realized it was his cellphone vibrating in his pocket.  It was a struggle to move his arm because of all of the blood loss, but he was finally able to get his cellphone.  He saw it was Scott calling him, and Stiles quickly answered it before he missed the call.

“Scott!” Stiles choked out.

“What happened to calling me and telling me the plan about tonight?” Scott sounded agitated.

“Scott,” Stiles had to force air in lungs because it was getting harder to breathe, “I’m hurt. I’m hurt real bad.”

“What!” Scott shouted frantically.  “Stiles, where are you?”

“The old abandoned mill. Kate slashed me with her claws and tried to rip out my throat.  I’m bleeding real bad Scott.”

“Hang on Stiles I’ll be right there! Stiles?  Stiles can you hear me?!!!!”  Stiles dropped his phone as he passed out again from the blood loss.  Scott ended the call and grabbed his keys.  He ran to his car and started it up.  On the way to the mill, Scott dialed Kira and told her what was up.  “Get there as soon as possible.  Stiles lost a lot of blood and I don’t know how bad it is.”  Stiles hung up the phone and picked up speed.  In reality it was only a twenty minute car ride, but to Scott it felt like eternity.  He went about twenty miles over the speed limit, but Scott didn’t care if he got a ticket.  His best friend was in trouble.

Scott drove into the parking lot so fast; he sent gravel flying in every direction. Scott quickly turned his car off and jumped out of the car.  Before he even walked got more than a few feet, the strong scent of blood hit his nostrils.  “Stiles!”  Scott shouted out as he searched inside desperate to find his friend fearing that he was too late to save him.  His nose led him to Stiles and Scott almost broke down at the sight of his friend surrounded by his own pool of blood not moving.  Scott kneeled down and tried to see what he could do for Stiles.  Stiles was unconscious and he wouldn’t wake up.  Scott heard Stiles’ heart beating, so he knew that Stiles was alive, but it was barely beating.  Scott became quiet as he realized what he had to do if he wanted to save his friend.  “I’m so sorry Stiles.  I really am.”  Scott squeezed Stiles’ hand as he partially shifted so that he could bite Stiles’ wrist.  Scott wiped Stiles’ blood from his mouth and then went to bite his own wrist.  Once he drew blood he quickly held it over Stiles mouth.  He made sure Stiles swallowed some of his blood and then he leaned back to sit on his ass and wait for Stiles to wake up.  Scott held his hand and thought about how angry Stiles was going to be with him for doing what he did.

**≠**

Derek couldn’t breathe as he felt his blood flowing in to his lungs. He knew he was dying as he felt the poisonous wolfs bane mingle with his bloodstream and travel through his veins.  It was only a matter of time.  Peter knew what he was doing when he lashed out at Derek.  Derek laid dying thinking he was the only one to blame for this.  He couldn’t believe it was his own uncle that was committing these murders or at least ordering them since he never smelt a trace of him at any of the crime scenes.  What was even worse, his girlfriend was involved, a girlfriend he was getting ready to break up with so that he could be with the guy she had just killed.  Derek howled in agony as he was drawing in his last breaths.  “STILES!”  Derek thought he was to blame for Stiles’ death as well.  It was a slow transition to the afterlife for Derek.  When he did finally transition, he found himself in the woods in his wolf form.  He was running, but he wasn’t sure where he was running to.  In the distant he saw a light and he picked up speed.  When he broke through the dark woods into the light, he came upon a lake.

Derek looked around until he spotted someone sitting on a rock by the lake. He ran towards that person and was surprised to see it was…Stiles!  Derek ran up to him and grabbed Stiles in a tight hug.  It was then that Derek suddenly realized he had shifted back to his human form.  He let Stiles go so that he could grab Stiles face and he stared into Stiles’ dark brown eyes.  “You’re not dead.”  Derek whispered.  He was so happy he could cry of relief.  He smashed his mouth down on Stiles and kissed him for all he was worth.  Stiles melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.  They kissed for a while until Stiles started pushing at Derek’s chest signaling Derek that he wanted him to let him go so that he could speak.

“What is it? What’s wrong Stiles?”

“Don’t leave me.”

Derek tilted his neck to the side in confusion. “Stiles, what are you talking about I’m not going to leave you.”

“Derek, don’t leave me please!” Derek reached out for Stiles to reassure him he wasn’t going anywhere, but he couldn’t touch him.  Stiles was moving farther away from him.

“Sttttiiiiiillllleeessss!” Derek shouted as he came awake.  Derek howled as something started happening to his body.  His heart was beating fast and he was gaining strength.  His eyes glowed red and he was shifting, but not by choice.  It was only a few seconds before Derek had shifted and turned in to a black wolf.  His wolf took over and Derek couldn’t protest even if he wanted to.  His wolf ran for the window in his uncle’s study and jumped through the glass.  Derek took off running with only one thought in his mind.  He had to get to Stiles.

**≠**

Stiles woke up coughing. He sat up with a jolt and frantically looked around not sure where he was.  A hand reached out to grab his shoulder and Stiles fought against the person trying to hold him down.

“Stiles stop! It’s me Scott.”  Scott put both hands on Stiles’ shoulders to keep him still.

“Scott?” Stiles turned to look at the person holding him not sure he could believe what he was seeing.  The fog in his eyes slowly cleared and he saw that it was Scott holding him.  Stiles was so happy to see his best friend, but he didn’t feel good.  Something was wrong, but he just couldn’t figure out what.  His heart was beating really fast and he was feeling things, things he couldn’t really explain.

“Yes, it’s me Stiles.”

“What happened? Why do I feel so weird?”

“Calm down and I’ll explain everything. Try and relax, so your heart will stop beating so fast.”  Stiles started taking in some deep breaths until he got his heart rate under control.

 _I must be losing my mind. Why do I hear two heart beats?_ “Scott, what happened to me?”

“Stiles, you were attacked.”

“Attacked?” Stiles’ eyes went wide as everything that had happened over the past hour came back to him.  Kate had slashed him with her claws and left him to bleed out on the floor.  Stiles grabbed his side and looked down at his lower half.  He wanted to throw up at all the dried blood he was covered in, his blood.  Stiles pulled up his bloody T-shirt to check out his wounds, but gasped when he saw that his chest had no gaping wounds on it.  _Impossible, I know I was bleeding like a stuck pig! What’s that disgusting smell?  Ew!  Is that the smell of my own blood?  Why does it smell so intense?_   “Scott I know I was bleeding, but I don’t see any marks.”  The only evidence left that let Stiles know he wasn’t crazy was the dried blood left over on his body.

“You were bleeding, but I…but I saved you.”

“What? How?  I don’t see any gauze or Band-Aids.”

Scott closed his eyes for a second and then opened them to look at Stiles with a pleading look on his face hoping his best friend understood what he was about to tell him. “I turned you Stiles.”

“YOU DID WHAT?”

“You were dying Stiles! It was the only way to save you.”

“You turned me Scott! How could you do this to me?”

“You’re alive Stiles. That’s all that matters.”  Scott looked at Stiles with a determined look on his face.  “If this was the only way to save you, I would do again in a heartbeat.”

Stiles went quiet and thought about the bomb his best friend had just dropped on him. _I’m a werewolf now! What will dad say?_   Stiles gasped and tilted his head to look up at Scott.  “My dad!  Scott, my dad is in trouble we need to find him.”  Stiles rushed to get up, but dizziness washed over him.

“Whoa, easy there Stiles. It will take a minute for your body to get used to what is happening to you.  Kira and Lydia are on their way—.”  A frightening howled rang out.  Stiles and Scott looked to the entrance and saw a black wolf with red eyes staring at them.  The wolf’s teeth were barred and it let out a little warning growl.  Scott’s eyes glowed and he growled right back at the wolf.  “Don’t make any sudden movements Stiles.”

 _What’s that smell and why does it smell so familiar?_ Before Stiles could ask Scott what he that smell was, the black wolf attacked.  Scott went at the wolf, but it sidestepped him and went straight for Stiles.  Stiles didn’t even have time to react before the wolf was on him.  Stiles closed his eyes expecting the worst, but nothing happened.  He opened one and then the other to see that he was still alive, but the wolf was still on him.  He looked into the wolf’s eyes before the wolf moved its’ head to sniff at Stiles neck.  Stiles took a sniff and realized that what the familiar smell was coming off of this wolf. _What the hell is this wolf going to do to me and why does it smell so much like…like Derek?_

Stiles jumped when the wolf started licking his neck. “Scott!  Get it off of me!”  Scott went to grab the wolf and the wolf shot up real quick to snap at Scott.  Suddenly the wolf shifted and there lying on top of Stiles was Derek back in his human form.

“Don’t touch him!” Derek roared.  His eyes were still glowing red and he had his fangs out ready to attack if Scott made a move for him.

“Derek?” Stiles let out in a whisper not sure he just saw what he did.  Derek turned to look down at him.  Derek was frowning at him as he reached his hand up to cup Stile’s cheek.  “Derek, what the hell—.”  Stiles was cut off by Derek forcing his tongue into his mouth.  Stiles lost all sense of what was going on as he brought his hands up to bring Derek closer to him.  Derek’s claws and fangs were still out, but that just made Stiles shiver with excitement instead of fear.  He was instantly hard and he needed immediate satisfaction or else he was going to burst.  Derek and Stiles were so oblivious to anything and anyone around them they never even heard the relentless throat clearing Scott was doing beside them.  They made no move to stop until Kira and Lydia showed up.

“Scott we’re here where is Stiles?” Kira shouted as her and Lydia ran into the mill.  They both froze when they saw what was happening on the floor.  “Um Scott…I thought you said Stiles was dying.”

Lydia laughed into her hand. “It looks more to me like he’s about to get fucked and by ‘straight’ Derek Hale no less.”

Scott growled in frustration. “Will you two stop?”  Scott reached down and pulled Derek and Stiles a part.  Derek turned and growled at him.  “Don’t you growl at me Hale!  We have a crisis here and you trying to fuck my best friend into the floor isn’t helping anyone.”

Derek flashed his Alpha eyes at Scott and Scott flashed his right back. Derek gave Scott one last fleeting look before he slowly got up and helped Stiles up as well.  “So what’s the plan?”  Derek demanded.  “Kate and my uncle are out there and we have no idea where they are?”

“Your uncle? What does he have to do with this?”  Stiles asked at his side.

“He and Kate are in this together. He gutted me and then poisoned me with wolfs bane and left me for dead, but not before he told me how sorry he was that I had found his copy of the ritual book with his notes written in it.”  Derek was getting angrier with every word he said.

“He did what?” Stiles said hysterically as he started checking Derek over.

“Why aren’t you dead right now?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know. I felt myself dying and passing over to the afterlife.  I was in my wolf form and I was running in the woods when I saw Stiles.  I ran towards him and then the next thing I knew I was back in this world and I was gaining strength.”

“I saw you too when I was dying! You told me to fight and somehow I was able to remain conscious long enough to let Scott know what had happened to me.”  Stiles remarked.

 _He saw me too when he was dying? That would mean…no it couldn’t be possible!  That almost never happens.  Wait!  Kate was supposed to have killed him._   Derek narrowed his eyes, grabbed Stiles’ shoulder, and leaned into sniff his neck.

“Um Derek, I can assure you I’m not horny anymore, so stop sniffing me.” Stiles blushed as all of his friends looked at him.

“It’s not what I smell right now.” Derek turned to Scott.  “Why does Stiles smell like a wolf?”

Scott suddenly looked contrite. “Um, I had to turn him.”

“WHAT?!!!!” Derek growled.

“IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HIM!” Scott shouted back.  “I did what I had to do to save my best friend.”  Derek couldn’t argue with that.  He would have done the same thing.  Scott turned to Stiles.  “I’m sorry I had to turn you Stiles, but I just…I just couldn’t watch you die.”  He said softly.

Stiles eyes watered, but he quickly fought back the tears. He would think later about what he now was.  Right now, he needed to find his dad before it was too late!  “I forgive you Scott,” Stiles quickly hugged him, “but right now we need to track down Peter and Kate, so that we can save my dad.”  Stiles turned back to face Derek.  “Derek, Peter is your uncle, so you should know him better than anyone.  To complete the ritual it has to be done under the glow of the blood moon in an open space in order for it work.  Where would Peter and Kate go?”

Derek ran his hand through his short black hair. “I don’t…the quarry!”

“The quarry?”

“When I was younger, my uncle would take me to the quarry all of the time on the nights of the full moon. He said it was the highest place in Beacon Hills to fill the moonlight on your body as you shifted.  There would be plenty of space for the moon to shine down.”

“If you’re sure—,” Derek nodded, “—then let’s go!” They all rush to their cars.  Derek and Stiles ride with Scott and Lydia and Kira follow in Lydia’s car.  Scott offered Stiles one his clean T-shirts in his car.  Stiles quickly changed and then tried not to think and what it would mean if they were too late.  Stiles was clenching the seat as he felt his body changing and the wolf taking over it.  All of his senses were heightened and he felt…invincible.

“Stiles,” Derek turned to look at him from the front seat, “what you’re feeling is normal. I don’t know all of what’s going to happen to you since I never knew anyone that was turned on the night of the red moon, but just relax.  As long as you stay calm, your wolf won’t take over control of your body.  It’s inevitable that you will shift, but if you can fight it off for as long as you can, you will be more alert when it eventually happens, so you won’t turn into an out of control killer.”  Derek gave Stiles a reassuring smile, but it didn’t make him feel any better.  He was now freaking out about what was going to happen to once he shifted.

 _I don’t want to go “killer wolf” and kill all of my friends._ Stiles started biting his nails as he sat in the back seat thinking about how long he could actually stay in control of his own body.  Stiles was ready to jump out of the car before Scott even had a chance to stop it when they pulled up in front of the quarry, but luckily his door was still locked.  Although if Stiles thought about it, his new found strength would probably allow him to rip the door off, but Stiles refrained from trying that.

“Dad!” Stiles shouted out when he was finally able to get out of the car.  He looked left and right, but he saw no trace of his dad, but he could smell him, so he knew he was here.

“Stiles.” Derek said as he, Scott, Lydia, and Kira came up beside him.

“I don’t see him, but I can smell him. He has to be here.”

“Peter must have dragged him to the top of the hill.”

“You always were a smart one Derek.” A voice said to the left of them.  Everyone turned to see Kate walking out with the three Betas that had been killing all of the councilmen.  “That’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”  She smiled at him showing all of her teeth; all of her fangs.  She narrowed her eyes at seeing Stiles.  “I thought I killed you, but no biggie.  I’ll make sure I’ll do it properly now before Peter finishes the ritual.”  Kate turned to talk to Derek again.  “Once Peter gains his immortality, he’ll be able to give us power you have never even imagined.  We’ll be unstoppable side by side.”

“Kate,” Derek grunted as he crossed his arms, “you must be bat shit crazy if you think that for one second I would still want to be with you now. Consider us broken up.”  Derek grabbed Stiles hand in a firm grip.

Kate looked at their clenched hands and she growled. She had shifted so that her claws were out and her red eyes were shining.  “What the hell is this?”  She screeched.

“Something I should have done a long time ago, but was too stupid to realize. I’m in love with Stiles.”

Stiles was left speechless by Derek’s declaration, but Kate was just enraged. “YOU LOVE HIM!!!!!  I see I’m going to have to erase your memory after I get my new powers, but not before I kill this pathetic piece of shit.”  Kate turns to the three Betas.  “Kill them all, but leave Derek alive.”  The three Betas rushed forward and Scott, Lydia, and Kira rushed forward to fight them off.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm. “Derek you need to get up that hill and save my dad.”  He turned to glare at Kate.  Derek didn’t think Stiles realized his eyes were glowing yellow signifying his Beta status.  “I’ve got Kate.”

“But Stiles—.”

“Go!” Stiles rushed forward and went for Kate.  He could feel his wolf on the surface fighting to get out, but Stiles was still able to hold it back for now.  He went to go swing at Kate and he saw that he had claws.  Kate easily deflected his swing, and struck out with one of her own.  If it wasn’t for the training Derek had done with Stiles, she would have easily made a kill shot and ripped his throat out.  Stiles blocked Kate’s swing and went to grab her arm.  He flipped her over, so that she fell on her back.  He quickly went down to try and literally claw her face off, but she moved out of the way and got back on her feet.

“Somebody turned you.” Kate declared.  “And I see that those fighting lessons Derek gave you paid off, but you’re a fool if you think a newly turned shifter is any match for a seasoned one like me.”

Stiles snarled. “I’m not anything except the man that’s going to kill you!”  Stiles growled and launched himself at Kate.

**≠**

As Derek was running up the hill, he smelt blood. He made it to the top and saw the Sheriff tied up and bloody lying on some stone platform.  He wasn’t moving, but Derek could still hear his heartbeat, but barely.  The Sheriff wasn’t alone.  Standing over him was his uncle and to the side watching the whole thing was Axel.  Derek wanted to shout for joy when he saw Axel.  He was so happy that he was right about Axel not being trustworthy.  Peter and Axel turned to look at him when they smelt him approaching.

“Derek?” Peter asked skeptically.  “How is this possible?  I poisoned you with wolfs bane.  You should be dead right now!”

Derek just shrugged not really sure how he was alive either, but he didn’t want Peter to know that. “It takes more than that to kill me.”

Peter snorted. “I guess so.”  He turned to Axel.  “Kill him and this time; make sure he is really dead.”

Axel smiles. “With pleasure.”  He moves forward to attack Derek partially shifting so that his claws were out.  He launches himself at Derek so that they fall to the ground rolling around clawing and cutting each other.  Derek gets a burst of strength and pushes at Axel, so that he flies off of him.  Derek quickly gets to his feet and Axel does the same.  “You know it’s a shame Stiles is not here to watch me kill you, but he was a lose end that needed to be taken care of.  Once I killed you, I would have fucked him over your dead corpse and listened to him scream.  You know he has such a tight little ass that was so hungry for my dick.  You should have heard the sweet sounds he made as I fucked him over and over again until he couldn’t take anymore.”  Axel taunted.

Even though Derek knew nothing of what Axel was saying was true, it still really pissed him off. Derek growled and shifted into his wolf.  Axel did the same and shifted into a white wolf.  The two wolves went at each other standing up on their back legs as they tried to rip the others’ throat out.  Peter wasn’t paying them any mind as he stood over Sheriff Stilinski’s dying body chanting the words to complete the ritual.  He had made deep slashes on the Sheriff’s arms that had him slowly bleeding out.  A few more minutes and the Sheriff would be dead causing his soul to leave his body and transfer to Peter’s, along with the three other souls, allowing him to complete the ritual.  Peter looked up at the sky and felt the start of the power transference happening over is body.  A few more minutes and he would be immortal.  No one would be able to kill him.

**≠**

Kate spit out some blood as she tried shaking off the hit Stiles had just landed on her. Stiles had gotten a couple of good hits in, but he was not lacking in hits either to his body.  They were circling each other.  Around them Stiles’ friends were doing their best to stay alive and not be killed by the Betas.  Stiles hoped that Derek was able to make it to his dad in time.  Stiles was fighting really hard to keep his wolf contained, but it was difficult to say the least when all he wanted to do was shift, so that he could attack Kate in his wolf form.  The faster he finished the fight, the faster he could go check on his dad.  Stiles knew that if he did shift, he might not be able to control his wolf and he could go after anyone that got to close to him.

“You know,” Kate said bringing Stiles out of his thoughts, “I have to give it to you. You don’t give up and that’s something I could almost respect.  It’s just a pity that once I kill you and make Derek forget you even existed, Derek won’t even remember how much you fought here tonight.”  Kate smiled and that only angered Stiles even more because he was getting really sick of that smile.  “I’m going to make Derek buy me an extra big engagement ring to make up for this incident.”  Kate struck out and hit Stiles knocking him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.  It was just like what happened in the mill with Kate standing over him as she dealt the final swing to leave him for dead.  “But hey at least look at the bright side, you and your dad will be together.”  She raised her arm to bring down her claws over his throat.

Something broke inside of Stiles as his eyes glowed yellow and then turned to red and then back to yellow. “NOOOOOO!!!!”  He shouted out before he shifted into a huge brown wolf and launched himself at Kate knocking her to the ground.  He clamped his teeth down on her neck and ripped out her throat as Kate screamed and then laid still.  Stiles heard her heart stop as Kate took her final breath.  Stiles howled and then he growled when he heard noise to his left.  He saw that one Beta was on the ground dead and Scott, Kira, and Lydia were quickly finishing off the other two.  Stiles felt it had a little bit of control over his wolf and turned to go help his friends, when he heard what sounded like growling coming from the top of the hill.

Stiles only had one thought. _Derek!_ Stiles took off running to help the man he suddenly just realized he was in love with.  Stiles made it to the top of the hill and he came across two wolves, one black and one white, fighting each other.  Stiles snarled and quickly ran at the two wolves grabbing on to the white wolf’s back leg.  Axel howled out in pain as he turned to bite at Stiles’ ear to get him off his leg.  He was so busy dealing with Stiles that he didn’t see Derek coming at his other side until it was too late.  Derek sunk his teeth into Axel’s neck and ripped his throat out.  Axel fell to the ground dead.  Derek spit out the pieces of flesh caught in his mouth and shifted back to human form.

He put his hands up to try and keep Stiles from attacking him. Stiles was still a wolf and he was now snarling at Derek.  “Take it easy Stiles, it’s me, Derek.”  Stiles’ ears went down and he showed his fangs.  Derek used his Alpha power to reach Stiles.  “Stiles!  Shift.”  Derek’s voice got deeper and Stiles retreated slowly back and whimpered.  “Now!”  Instantly Stiles shifted back to his human form.  He was wobbly, but Derek grabbed for him and held him up.  “I got you Stiles.  I always got you.”

Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes, but then they drifted over Derek’s shoulder and Stiles cursed. “My dad!”

“You get your dad…I’ll take care of my uncle.” Derek could feel the change in the air, and he didn’t like it not one bit.  “Peter!”  Derek shouted.  Peter turned when he heard his name being shouted.  He was standing twenty feet away from the stone platform where Stiles’ dad was tied down.  He was standing in a circle and lights were swirling all around him as the final part of the ritual was coming to an end.  Peter’s once red Alpha eyes were now completely black.  Stiles quickly ran up to his dad and tried slapping his dad to wake him up, but the Sheriff had loss so much blood he couldn’t gain consciousness.  Stiles quickly worked to untie his dad’s wrists and feet.

“You’re too late Derek. The ritual is almost done.  The Sheriff will be dead in less than five minutes.”  Peter said in a voice that was not his own.  This voice was darker and it sounded almost demonic like.

Derek shook his head. “That’s more than enough time I will need to kill you.”  Derek ran to take down his uncle.  Peter smiled and in one smooth move, he grabbed Derek by the shoulders and threw him to the ground.  “I’m almost an immortal nephew.  You can’t kill me.”  Derek got to his feet and tried to hit his uncle again.  Derek swung his arm out to try and hit Peter, but he easily blocked and did a quick right left jab that knocked Derek back a couple of feet.  Peter brought his claws out and went to claw at Derek.  Derek ducked and tried punching Peter in the gut, but none of his punches affected Peter.  Derek brought up his right leg to do a roundhouse kick to Peter’s head.

Derek was successful and he was able to follow up with a couple slices to Peter’s sides with his claws. Although Derek had gotten Peter to bleed, Peter acted like he was never even touched as his wounds instantly healed.   Werewolves had fast healing powers, but none of them were able to heal instantaneously.  Derek paused at the sight he had just seen.  Peter used that advantage to swipe at his stomach again.  Derek grabbed his stomach as he felt the pain from his open wounds.  Peter then reached to grab him by the neck and pick him up off of his feet as he squeezed hard enough to crush Derek’s windpipe.

“My poor nephew. You lose.”  Peter threw him down to the ground hard.  Derek couldn’t move, he could barely breathe his body hurt so much and his throat felt like it was crushed beyond repair.  “Just die nephew and go be with the rest of our pathetic family.  Oh!  I guess now is as a good a time as any to tell you that I had Kate set the fire that killed our family.”  Peter laughed.  “I needed full control of the Hale pack.”  Peter shrugged in a way that said “what could you do?”  “I promise to make your friend’s death a quicker one that what our family had.”  Peter turned away from Derek to walk towards Stiles.

Derek wanted to cry out in agony from the wounds on his body and what his uncle had just told him, but he couldn’t open his mouth. Peter had ordered the death of his family and he got that bitch Kate to do it!  Now he was going to kill Stiles and there was nothing he could do about it.  He was hurt too bad, he had failed.  Stiles was about to die because of him.  Derek tried to shift, but that didn’t even work.  Derek was slowly fading away, when something happened to his body.  It felt like the same change that came over his body back at his uncle’s house.  Derek’s body went ramrod straight and his whole body stiffened.  His eyes changed from red to blue and then back to red again

**≠**

“Come on dad! Please wake up.”  Stiles had bit his dad’s wrist just like Scott had done to him.  He clawed his own wrist to get it to bleed and then he held it up to his father’s lips, but he couldn’t get his dad to swallow his blood.  “Why isn’t this working?  It worked for me!”  Stiles could hear his dad dying.  He was almost there.  Any minute now and his dad’s heart would stop beating.  Stiles was panicking.  He was so frantic; he did the only thing left he could think of.  He folded his hands over his dad’s heart and started performing CPR.  He needed to get his dad’s heart pumping again and this was the only way he knew how.

“You’re wasting your time.” Peter said as he slowly started walking towards Stiles and his dad.

Stiles let out a growl that sounded so vicious his whole body shook from the ferocity of it. “Stay away from us you monster!”  Stiles never stopped pushing on his dad’s chest as he eyed Peter getting closer and closer to them.  Stiles’ body felt tingly, but he brushed the feeling off as being another side effect of the transitioning into a werewolf.  He couldn’t even tell that his eyes were changing from yellow to blue and then back to yellow.

Peter’s steps faltered because he was really sure he had saw we he just thought he saw, but he decided it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He continued to walk towards them.  “He’s almost dead Stiles.  Can’t you feel his soul draining from his body?”  Stiles shook his head trying to block out what Peter was saying.  Peter was almost upon them and if he didn’t do something quick, Peter was going to kill him and his dad once and for all.  Stiles forced the thought of what it meant that Peter was coming towards them now.  He could only deal with one tragedy at a time.

Peter could feel the untapped power coursing through his veins. He felt great like he could take on anything.  He flexed his fingers and decided to test out some of the new abilities the book said he would gain.  He reached his hand out and flicked it.  All of sudden Stiles went flying away from his father to land on his back hard.  Stiles leaned forward wondering what happened when he saw Peter approaching.  The biggest sadistic smile Stiles had ever seen was plastered on Peter’s face.  Peter raised his hand again and Stiles turned his head to see a huge rock being lifted out of thin air.  It was coming right towards his head.  Stiles tried to get up, but some unseen force kept him from moving.  There was nothing Stiles could do as he saw the rock hovering above his head.

Peter was about to let the rock go when he felt something nick his side. He dropped his hand and the rock dropped, to the side of Stiles barely missing his head.  Peter grabbed his side and brought his fingers up to see blood on them.  He turned around in disbelief to see Derek behind him.  There was blood on Derek’s hand.

“That’s impossible.” Peter sputtered.  “I’m immortal.”

“The Sheriff’s not dead yet,” Peter turned to see Stiles had gotten up and was pumping his dad’s chest again, “and nothing is impossible for a True Alpha and his mate.”

Peter’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. “No—.”  Derek jerked his arm and his whole hand went through Peter’s stomach until it came out on the other side.  He quickly pulled it out of Peter’s body as his uncle fell to the ground dead.  A whole bunch of lights burst out of his body and went in every direction.  A blue light shot out and flew directly over and into the Sheriff’s body.  In a matter of seconds the Sheriff’s eyes burst opened and he flew up and slapped Stiles’ hands off of his chest.

“Stop it Stiles! That hurts.”

“Dad?” Stiles said skeptically.

“Who else would it be you dummy?” The Sheriff frowned and rubbed his chest.  Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he threw his arms around his dad to give him the tightest hug the Sheriff had ever felt.  “Cant…breathe!  Let…go!”  Sheriff Stilinski gasped.

Stiles let go immediately and wiped the couple of tears he had shed off of his face. “Sorry.”

The Sheriff twisted his body left and right to get some feeling back in it. “When did you get so strong?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you see…”  Stiles’ eyes drifted over to Derek.  “Derek!”  Stiles ran for him and launched himself into Derek’s arms.  Derek easily caught him and hugged Stiles for all he was worth.  Derek moved them back a little bit, so that he could stare into Stiles’ eyes to make sure he was ok.  He must have been assured by what he saw because before Stiles could react, Derek had brought their mouths together and turned his body into jelly.

“ _When the fuck did that happen?_ ”  The Sheriff cried out in outrage behind the men at what he was seeing. _The nerve of that Hale boy actually molesting my only son right in front of me._ Stiles and Derek were so caught up in their own little world, they never even heard him.  Sheriff Stilinski turned away from the sickening display he was witnessing when he heard Scott, Kira, and Lydia coming up the hill.  The Sheriff looked around and realized he was at the old quarry.  “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?”

**≠**

“Ah! Much better.”  Stiles had just finished drying himself as he wrapped the towel over his shoulders as he stepped out of his bathroom.  He had just finished his much needed shower and now he was ready for bed.  He was wearing basketball shorts and nothing else.  He was sad that he was going to bed alone.  Once he and Derek had taken his dad to the hospital to make sure he was ok, Derek left to go home so he could change clothes and shower.  That was the last Stiles had heard from him.  Stiles made sure his dad got home and he offered to stay with him, but his dad assured him he would be alright by himself, so Stiles went home.  He hadn’t received one call from Derek and Stiles didn’t want to be the first one to make a move.  That would make him look desperate.

“You would think after you told someone you loved them, you would do some kind of follow up conversation with them. Maybe just so that you could figure out how the other person feels.”  Stiles muttered to himself as he walked out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen to get some water.

“That’s what I’m doing now?” Derek said from the couch in the living room.  Stiles jumped and grabbed for his chest.  He stood up when he saw Stiles jump.

“You have got to stop doing that man. Wait!  Why wasn’t I able to smell you when you came in?  Now that I’m a werewolf, shouldn’t I have super sensitive smelling?”

“You do. It’s just that since I’m a True Alpha now, I can control my scent from being detected if I want.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, just not for very long.”

“Well, that’s just great.” Stiles threw up his arms and looked up at the ceiling.  “More research for me to do now.”

“I’ll help you find out anything you want to know.” Derek said a whole lot closer to Stiles than he was before.  Stiles looked forward and found Derek standing directly in front of him.  Stiles was taken aback by the determined look on Derek’s face.  He had something to say and he was going to make sure he was heard.  Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him up against his body.  “Anything in my power that I am able to give you, I will Stiles.  Now and forever.”

Stiles blinked rapidly. “Um Derek why does that sound like a marriage proposal to me?”

Derek laughed at then frowned at his words. “It does doesn’t it?”  Stiles nodded.  “Well…I guess in a way it kind of is since we’re mates and we’ll be spending the rest of our lives together.”

“Oh ok that makes since.” Stiles thought about what Derek just said and his eyes went wide.  “Wait…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?”

“We’re mates.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Stiles tried to get out of Derek’s arms, but Derek just held him tighter.

“Stiles,” the look Derek was giving him was really intense, “before I killed Peter didn’t you feel a change going through your body?”

Stiles thought back to what happened earlier tonight. “Yeah, it was like a tingly feeling, but I just thought it was my body still going through transitioning.”

Derek shook his head side to side. “No.  It was the mate bond being activated.”

Stiles pushed back a little bit out of Derek’s hold, so that he could cross his arms. “Explain please.”

“It’s very rare for werewolves to have mates. I’ve only know of one other couple and that was my parents.”  Derek got a sad look on his face for a second and Stiles loosened one of his arms so he could squeeze Derek’s arm gently to offer comfort.  Derek gave him a smile and continued.  “A mate to a werewolf is their life partner.  Once a mate bond is activated, there will be no other person for either werewolf for the rest of their lives.  They shall only love each other until they die.”

 _Wow! Those are some pretty intense words coming from Derek Hale._   “Um, how was our ‘mate bond’ activated exactly?”

“When we were both dying and crossing over, we saw each other and came to each other. Our bond activated to save us and bring both of us back to life.  When Peter was going to kill you, our bond activated again and it allowed me to evolve so that I could become a True Alpha.”  Derek spoke with such conviction it made Stiles want to believe him.

“You’re serious aren’t you?” Derek nodded.  “Well, what does that mean for us now?  You say were mates like we’re married or something.  We haven’t even officially—.”

Derek put his hand up over Stiles mouth. “Stiles I love you.”  Derek stared right into Stiles’ eyes as he spoke.  “Do you love me?”  Derek wouldn’t take his hand away, so all Stiles could do was nod.  “Then that settles it.  We’re mates.  We stuck together for life, so you can’t get rid of me.”

Stiles brought his hands up to pull Derek’s hand off of his mouth. “Now hold on a second.  You just can’t go and decide for both of—.”  Stiles was cut off by Derek bringing their mouths together.  Stiles lost track of what he was going to say as Derek stole his breath away.  Derek immediately forced his tongue into Stiles mouth and all Stiles could do was stand there and take all of what Derek was giving him.  Derek was in control of the kiss and he moved over Stiles’ mouth how he wanted.  It must have been at least been five minutes that they stood their making out before Derek pulled their heads apart enough to allow them to both get some air back into their lungs.

Stiles felt the harshness of Derek’s fierce kisses because his lips felt bruised, but Stiles didn’t care. He stuck his tongue out and licked his lips as he looked into Derek’s eyes and got caught up in the intense look Derek was giving him.  Stiles didn’t say a word as he waited for Derek to tell him what to do next.

“Bend over.” Derek commanded.

Stiles lust filled mind must have heard him wrong because out all of the things Derek could have said, he knew he wouldn’t have said that. “What?”

“Bend over the arm of the couch.”

“No really what did you say?” Derek brought his hand down to cup Stiles’ plump ass as he flashed his new blue True Alpha eyes at Stiles.

“You once told me all I had to do was say the word and you would bend over for me, so that I could fuck you until we both came or died from exhaustion.” Derek squeezed the ass cheek he held harder.  “I plan on taking you up on that offer now to fuck you.”

“But I was about to pass out when I said that. I didn’t know what I was saying!”

“It doesn’t matter. I plan to collect on what I was offered.”  Derek let go of Stiles’ ass, so that he could smack it.  Hard.  “Now.  BEND.  OVER.”  Derek growled in his Alpha male voice.  Stiles shivered from the sting he still felt from Derek’s smack and the dark look in Derek’s eyes.  He slowly moved out of Derek’s arms and walked up to the couch so he could bend over it.  He laid still and waited.  A second later he felt Derek come up behind him and lean over his back.  Stiles could feel how hard Derek was in his sweatpants as Derek pushed his dick up against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles shivered as he felt Derek’s breath on the back of his neck. “Don’t move.”  Derek growled into his ear.  Stiles didn’t want to admit how much he liked the sound of Derek’s Alpha voice ordering him around.  He had his pride to think about.  Stiles sucked in a big gust of air as he felt Derek start kissing down his back.  First, Derek started at his neck and then he made a trail of slow kisses down his back.  Stiles could feel Derek tongue’s licking down his spine and it almost made him cum.  Derek stopped when he got down to Stiles’ basketball shorts.  Derek growled and quickly pulled them down off of Stiles hips until they got stuck under Stiles’ knees.  Stiles shivered involuntarily as his ass was unveiled to the somewhat chilly temperature of the room and Derek’s gaze.

Derek let out a purr like growl when he saw that Stiles was bare underneath his shorts. “That’s good you’re not wearing any underwear.”  Derek panted in his ear.  “Less restriction for me to have to deal with.”

Stiles tried to turn his head to see what Derek was going to do, but Derek put his hand on his back and told him to keep his eyes forward. So there Stiles laid, bent over his own couch with his ass out, exposed to a dangerous Alpha wolf and he wasn’t even allowed to move or see what was going on behind him.  Stiles wanted to cry at the injustice of it all, but a second later he let out a little surprise whelp when he felt Derek massaging his ass.  It took a minute for Stiles to get into the massage, but then he was finally able to relax.  That is until Derek starting trailing his finger down in between the cleft of his ass.  Stiles’ body tensed as he felt Derek’s middle finger rubbing over his hole.

“It’s amazing,” Derek said with wonder in his voice from behind Stiles, “that something as small as this little hole will be able to take my whole dick.” Derek stuck his finger in his mouth and brought it back down to rub over Stiles’ hole.  Even though Stiles’ whole body was tense, his asshole had a mind of its own as it loosened up so that Derek was able to pop his finger inside up to the first knuckle.  Stiles let out an unexpected groan because of the sensations coursing through his body because of that little small movement.  He was brought back to reality by Derek’s deep voice.  “But it will Stiles won’t it?  This little hole is going to take all of mybig dick and then some.”  Stiles knew Derek didn’t want him to answer that, so he just focused on breathing and not cumming on the side of his couch as felt pre-cum slowly leaking from his dick as it rubbed up against his couch.

Derek continued to stare at the little pink hole nestled between Stiles’ delicious ass before curiosity got the best of him and he leaned down to get a closer look at the hole he was going to be really familiar with before the night was through. Derek leaned in further and Stiles felt Derek’s breath directly over his hole.  He let out a full blown shriek when he felt something wet move over his hole.  “Derek!  What are you doing?”  Derek didn’t answer him as he moved his tongue back and forth and all around Stiles’ hole.  Stiles starting moaning as Derek got into rimming him.  A few minutes later Derek finally answered him.

“I didn’t think I would like this.” Derek muttered.

Stiles took in a deep breath. “You’re…you’re pretty good at that.”

Derek snorted. “Well, it’s not that much different from licking—.”

“Hey, no talk of fucking women when you got me naked in front of you.” Stiles turned to shout at Derek.  “Matter of fact no talk of fucking women _ever_ when you’re around me.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”  Derek narrowed his eyes and smacked Stiles’ ass again.  “Didn’t I tell you not to move.”

Stiles wanted to protest, but the look in Derek’s eyes kept him quiet.  He turned around and waited for Derek to continue.  Derek let out a satisfied smile and went back to rimming Stiles.  A couple seconds later, Stiles was moaning again.  “AHHH!  THAT FEELS…SO GOOD DEREK…SOOO GGGOOOODDDD!”  Derek was licking so vigorously Stiles’ asshole opened right up for him, so that he was able to pop his tongue inside and go deeper.  He brought his finger back in the mix.  Derek used his left hand to pull apart Stiles’ cheeks so that he could dive in deeper, and his right middle finger to open up the hole even more.  Stiles was way past speaking as he just laid their and moan as Derek ate his ass out for over twenty minutes.  Stiles had never cum from someone rimming his ass—not that he had been rimmed that much in his lifetime—but Stiles was getting really close now.  He arched his back getting ready to, when suddenly he lost the good feeling on his whole.  “Hey!”  Stiles turned around to glare at Derek for taking his tongue off of his ass.

“Not yet.” Derek grunted.  “You don’t get to cum until I’m buried deep inside of you.”  Stiles was opening his mouth to whine, but Derek kept him from talking by turning him around and yanking his shorts all the way off, so that he was standing in front of Derek completely naked.  Stiles was so horny, he didn’t even care that he was butt ass naked while Derek was still fully dressed.  He reached up to grab the back of Derek’s neck, so that he could pull him down for a kiss.  They started twisted their tongues and Stiles would bite the bottom half of Derek’s lip every once in a while.  Derek could feel himself about to semi-shift, so to keep it from happening he grabbed Stiles underneath his ass forcing Stiles to wrap his legs around his waist.  He turned to carry Stiles towards his bedroom without letting go of possession of Stiles mouth.

Once Derek felt his knees hit the front of Stiles bed. He stopped their passionate kiss, so that he could lay Stiles gently down across the bed.  Derek stood back up and stared at Stiles.  “If you’re not ready for what’s about to happen, you need to tell me now.”  Derek forced out between his teeth.

Derek was taken aback by the fire that flew across Stiles’ eyes as Stiles smirked at him. “Do your worst.  That is, if you’re not scared.”  Stiles challenged as he leaned back on his bed and bent his knee a little bit.

Derek growled. He pulled up his T-shirt and threw it to the side.  He quickly pulled his sweats down and kicked them off.  “You’ll pay for that Stiles.”  Derek said in a deep voice.  “Grab the lube.  I want you to be nice and slick when I thrust into that tight little ass.”  Stiles gulped.  He was scared, but turned on all at the same time by what Derek had just said.  He leaned over to the left side of the bed to open up his dresser.  He pulled out lube and a condom and set them by him on the bed.

Derek growled when he saw the condom. He didn’t want to think about the open pack Stiles probably had in the drawer.  “I understand the lube, but what’s the condom for?”  Stiles gave him a look that said he couldn’t believe Derek had just asked him that.

“It’s to prevent the spread of STDs.” Stiles said in a voice like he would use when he would be trying to explain something to a child.  “Responsible people use it when they have safe sex.”

“I know what a condom is used for _Stiles_.  I’m just wondering why you took one out.  We don’t need it.”

“Oh yes we do! I don’t mean to insult you Derek, but you were sleeping with Kate until what, a couple of days ago—,”

“It’s been a week.”

“—and even though it’s been a while for me, we should still use them at least until we get tested.”

“Um Stiles you do know that werewolves are immune to most human diseases don’t you?”

“We are?”

Derek nodded. “STDs is on that list, so we don’t have to worry about that.  Besides,” Derek crawled onto the bed above Stiles, “I don’t want any barriers between me and my mate.  I want to feel every inch of you and I want you do to feel every inch of me.”  Derek’s eyes had turned blue.

“Oh…um…I guess that would be ok then.” Stiles prayed that Derek didn’t look down right then and saw how hard Stiles was from what he was saying.  He never really could get his way ever.  He glared at Derek when he saw Derek—the jerk—flared his nostrils as he smelt the arousal coming off of Stiles.  He gave him a toothy grin and leaned in to place a quick peck on Stiles’ lips.

“Don’t worry baby. I got you.  From now on I’m going to take care of all of your _needs_.  I think I’ll start off with this one right here.”  Derek grabbed the head of Stiles’ dick and started jerking him off.  Stiles closed his eyes at sweet sensation he felt when Derek starting moving his hand over his dick.  He relaxed on his pillows and gave full control to Derek to do whatever he wanted to his body.

Stiles opened his eyes when he felt Derek slowly move over him. Derek kissed him and then went down to his neck to kiss on it for a few minutes.  Derek grabbed Stiles right hand and brought it down, so Stiles could grab his dick.  Derek then slowly kissed his way down to Stiles’ chest.  He tongued his left nipple for a while before he slowly drew it in to his mouth to suck on.  Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head with his left hand to hold Derek down while Derek continued sucking and biting on his nipple.  Stiles bent his knees more so that he could still stroke up and down on Derek’s dick.  The pre-cum flowing from Derek’s dick was making Stiles’ hand really wet.  Derek let go of his left nipple and moved over to his right one to lavish in the same treatment.  After a while, Stiles had had enough.  He pulled Derek’s head away from his sensitive nipples.

“Derek…if you don’t get inside of me in the next five minutes I’m going to explode!”

Derek gave him a seductive smile. “We can’t have that now can we?”  Derek teased.  Stiles growled and flashed his yellow eyes.  Derek patted his hip and laughed as he reached for the lube.

Derek poured the lube over his fingers and went to push his way in between Stiles’ legs so that he could see his little pink hole again. Derek rubbed one finger over it again to get it nice and slick before he easily slipped inside.  He moved the finger around making Stiles moan.  A second later Derek put another finger in and was amazed how easily it slipped inside of Stiles.  Derek was not happy by the thought of someone else having fucked his mate, but he took comfort in knowing that from now on he would be the only one to fuck Stiles.  Derek kept moving his fingers around to try and open up Stiles.  He knew his dick was big and he only wanted to give Stiles pleasure, not pain.

Derek pushed in a third finger to make sure Stiles was opened up as much as possible. He pushed his fingers in and out of Stiles for a few minutes before he took them out and moved his dick to hover over Stiles hole.  He looked into Stiles’ lust filled eyes.  “Are you ready?”  Stiles quickly nodded.  Derek took a deep breath and then slowly pushed his dick inside of Stiles hole.  It took a minute, but finally the head popped in and Derek groaned at the tight space he was inside.  Derek had never wanted to cum so badly in his life, but that wouldn’t be fair to Stiles and he didn’t want to embarrass himself like that.  Derek took a minute to get himself under control.  When he was sure he could control himself, he pushed more of his dick inside.  Stiles starting tensing when he was about halfway in, so he stopped for a minute.

“So big.” Stiles groaned out.

“Shh baby I know.” Derek rubbed Stiles side.  “I know you’re going to take all of this big dick though aren’t you?”  Stiles closed his eyes, but he didn’t answer Derek.  He brought his hands up to Derek’s ass and squeezed them encouraging Derek to keep moving.  Derek kissed him and then went back to pushing his dick inside the tight little space.  About two minutes later he was finally all the way in.  “That’s it baby!  You have all of me inside you.”  Derek rained kisses down over Stiles face.

Once Derek was fully seated inside of Stiles’ body, he stopped moving to give Stiles time to get used to him. “You’re so…you’re so big Derek!”  Stiles croaked out.  He had never taken someone so large before.  Stiles knew he would be walking funny a lot if he continued have sex with Derek, which he definitely planned to have a lot of.  Stiles squeezed his eyes and willed his body to relax.  A minute later he was able to breathe normally again.  He opened his eyes and signaled to Derek he could start moving.  Derek gave him a toothy grin and started thrusting.  At first, it was slow and sensual, but then Derek’s tempo quickly changed to fast and hard.  Stiles had no complaints as he started shouting out.  Derek was pounded him into the mattress and Stiles knew that if he had a headboard, Derek would have surely broke it.

Derek was bringing some new sounds out of Stiles that Stiles had never heard himself make before. Derek brought his head down, so that he could suck on Stiles’ neck.  Plus, he was able to hide the fact that he was smiling like the kid that got the last piece of cake.  Derek knew was going to be leaving a few hickeys on Stiles, but he didn’t care as kept on sucking.  It was only a few minutes later that he felt his fangs grazing Stiles neck.  Derek knew what that meant, and that it was time to let Stiles know about the final part of the mate bond.  Derek forced himself to stop moving and Stiles immediately cried out in protest, but quickly shut up when he saw the intense look on Derek’s face.

“What’s wrong Derek?”

“Stiles, there’s only one way to seal our mate bond.”

“What…how do we do it?”

“I have to mark you.”

“MARK ME?”

“Yes. This way every shifter we’ll know who you belong to.”  Derek stared down at Stiles neck.  “I have to bite the side of your neck.  Once I do that, we’ll seal the bond.”  Derek rubbed Stiles’ side to try and help him relax.  “Are you okay with that?”

Stiles bit his lip as he thought about what Derek would have to do. He was nervous by the severity of what that would mean.  Sure it was easy for Derek to just go and declare them as mates, but it was another thing all together for Stiles.  This would a lifelong commitment that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.  Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes and it hit him.  He saw nothing, but love in Derek’s eyes and he knew he was directing the same feeling back at Derek.  He did love Derek and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.  Was he really going to let a little bit stop him from being with the man he loved…hell no!  Stiles nodded his head up and down.  “Do it Derek.  I love you and I would be honored to wear your mark.”  Derek smiled a big toothy grin at him.

“I promise you that you won’t regret it.”

“I know you won’t. Do,” Stiles took a deep breath, “I have to bite you too?”

“Only if you want to and only when you’re ready to.”

“I’ll think I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Okay.” Derek came down to kiss Stiles until he was relaxed again.  He had tensed up when Derek said he had to bite him.  Derek gave him one more reassuring smile and then moved his head over to the right side of Stiles’ neck.  He kissed his neck for a minute and started thrusting again, so he could make Stiles feel good.  Once he heard Stiles start moaning again, he let his fangs drop and he bit down hard into Stiles’ neck.  An intense wave of euphoria washed over Stiles when Derek bit him.  It was like nothing he had ever felt for, but as quick as it had happened, it stopped.  Derek released his neck and licked at the wound until it closed up again.  He brought his head back up to look at Stiles.  “I love you Stiles.”

Stiles smiled. “I love you too Derek.”  Derek smiled at him and when back to fucking Stiles into the mattress.

Derek had been fucking him for over half an hour and Stiles didn’t know how much more he could take. His throat was sore from moaning and his neck still stung a little bit from the bite mark Derek had just given him.  The only thing that was crossing Stiles mind now was that he needed to cum.  Desperately.  He opened his eyes to look into Derek’s and he was blown away by what he saw in Derek’s eyes.  There was definitely lust shining bright in them, but Stiles was overwhelmed by the love shining in Derek’s eyes.  Derek started pounding into him harder and Stiles wanted to shut his eyes again and how intense the thrusts felt, but he kept them open to stare back at Derek.

Derek groaned and grabbed the side of Stiles neck, so that he could hold Stiles still as he dropped his head down to plunge Stiles’ mouth as he continued thrusting into Stiles body. Stiles had his legs bent up and he was running his nails down Derek’s back.  It was a struggle for Stiles because every once in a while his claws would come out and he worried that he was hurting Derek, but Derek never said anything.  Ten minutes later, Stiles was really close to cumming.  He put his hand in between their bodies, so that he could stroke his dick.  Derek stopped thrusting for a second, so that he could knock Stiles’ hand away.  Derek thrust faster, so that his dick hit Stiles’ prostrate harder on every stroke.  “I’m going to make you cum with my dick, so don’t touch yourself.”  Derek got out.

Stiles’ eyes were large and mad with lust. “I can’t.  I’ve never…”  Stiles moaned as he felt the tingly feeling wash over his body, by the force of Derek’s constant thrusts on his prostate.  “Deeeerrrreeeeeekkkk!”  Stiles shouted out as he came without touching himself like Derek said he would.  He wasn’t expecting that to happen, but it just felt to good every time Derek hit his prostate and he couldn’t help himself.

As soon as Derek felt Stiles’ inner muscles grip down on his dick in a tight vise grip from his orgasm, Derek was done for. Derek let out an uncontrollable moan as he came inside of Stiles.  His claws had come out so he had to be careful or he was going to rip Stiles’ sheets or hurt Stiles.  Derek had one of the biggest orgasms he had ever had.  When the last spurt of cum jetted out of his dick into Stiles’ body, Derek fell flat on top of Stiles from the force of being drained so thoroughly.  He buried his head on the right side of Stiles neck and he licked over the bite mark he had left there to claim Stiles as his mate.  Stiles absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down Derek’s back and through his hair.  He shivered every time he felt a touch from one of Derek’s fangs on his neck.

“Your fangs are out again.” He noted.  Derek muttered something into his neck that he couldn’t comprehend.  “What was that?”

Derek lifted his head up enough to look Stiles in the eyes. “I said you’re the only one who has ever made me lose control like that and partially shift.  I’ve been trained since I was a teenager on how to control my wolf, so that I wouldn’t ‘wolf out’ when I’m feeling intense emotions, but every time I get around you…I just can’t help myself.”  Derek stares at Stiles with accusing look on his face.  “You’ve ruined me!”

“Aww Dere-bear, I love you too!” Stiles laughed and lifted his head up to kiss Derek and wipe the frown off of his face.  It only takes a minute for Derek to start kissing him back.

“We have to work on the pet names Stiles. I refuse to be called ‘Dere-bear’ ever again!”  Stiles laughed and agreed.  Eventually Derek moved off of Stiles and lies down next to him.  He lets out a little content sound that let Stiles know Derek has been thoroughly sated.  Stiles was pleased with himself that he was able to do that to Derek and gave himself a mental pat on the back.  He felt the same way too.  His body felt like a limp noodle, but he wasn’t complaining.  He had never cum that hard in his life and the amazing part was he didn’t even have to touch his dick.  No one had ever been able to make him do that.  When Stiles was able to get feeling back into his body, he prepared himself to get ready to try and finally have that talk with Derek.  Stiles raised his body up and put his hand on Derek’s chest.  “Not that you haven’t rocked my world or anything and I am totally ready to just lie down and go to sleep, but don’t you think we should talk about what all of this means for us?”

Derek raised his hand up to grip Stiles’ head and pull it down to his chest. He wrapped his hands around Stiles’ body and sighed in contentment.  “Get some rest Stiles.  You’re going to need it because I’m not done with you yet.  That was just round one.”

“Round one?” Stiles squeaked out.  He tried lifting his head, but Derek was running his fingers through Stiles’ hair and he was putting pressure on his head to keep it where it was.  Derek laughed and Stiles could feel the rumble go through Derek’s whole body.

“Yes mate. That was round one for tonight.  In the morning we will talk about everything.  I promise.”  Derek squeezed him and then relaxed his arms around Stiles’ body.

Stiles let out a quiet sigh and shrugged or at least tries to while being held snuggly in Derek’s arms. _I guess I have to do what my mate tells me_. _For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I don't want to say this because I think it should be a known fact, but safe sex is the best sex. ;) Second, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I think by the length of it you can see why it took so long for me to post it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry there is still one more chapter. Thank you for the kudos and comments. I can't tell you all how happy I am that you all liked my story so much. The last chapter will be up in less than a week. I promise. Oh one other quick thing, who knew that the man and his "partner" was Peter and Kate? Since Peter and Kate are so bad on the show, they will remain evil in all of my stories that I do for Teen Wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick clarification: I know a werewolf having blue eyes on the show means they killed an innocent, but for my story it's just going to be used for a True Alpha.
> 
> Also, I got a comment saying I was portraying Derek as being physically and verbally abusive towards Stiles. That is not my intent. Derek can be a jerk at times, but in my stories I don't want him to come off as an abusive jerk.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Stiles reached into his pocket to pull out his keys so that he could unlock the door to Derek’s loft. Well, he should really start saying their loft since Derek asked him—more like commanded him—to move in together two weeks ago.  It was Derek’s birthday and Stiles had made Derek a homemade cake.  He told Derek to blow out his candles and make a wish.  Although Derek looked at him like he would rather eat kitty litter than have to go through with this, he did what Stiles asked and blew out his candles.

 

_“I don’t know why you’re forcing me to do this. I know I’m already going to get my way without having to wish for it.”  Derek said with a frustrated sigh._

_“Oh you do you?” Stiles snorted.  “Well, what did you wish for?  Amazing birthday sex that will knock your socks off?”  Stiles narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips.  “You were going to get that tonight, but because of that little comment you just made, you can forget about that now Wolfykins.”_

_Derek gave him a “let’s be honest with each other” look. “First off, no, try again.”  They were still working on their pet names for each other.  “Second, you say that now, but I know all I have to do is start kissing on your special spot and we’ll be fucking right here on the floor if I wanted to.”_

_Stiles crossed his arms. “Special spot?  I do NOT have a special spot!”_

_Derek inched forward and raised one of his eyebrows. “Wanna bet?”_

 

Stiles laughed as he thought about that memory and how they did indeed have sex right there on the floor after Derek kissed on his special spot. Stiles would have never guessed the spot right above his hips got him so horny.  One minute he was fighting off Derek’s advances and the next thing he knew he was up on all fours and Derek was thrusting in to him like there was no tomorrow.  It was a good thing they both healed fast because rug burn was a bitch!  Stiles silently chuckled as he opened the door and walked in.  “Derey Bearey I’m home!”  Stiles heard a growl coming from Derek’s workout room and he laughed under his breath.  Sometimes he could be an asshole, but it was worth it just to piss Derek off sometime.  His mate was so serious most of the time; he needed someone like Stiles to help him chill out.  The effort Stiles put in to making Derek relax paid off a little since Derek could actually spend time with his friends without insulting anybody or asserting his Alpha dominance.  On very rare occasions he could even make a joke!  Stiles turned his head towards the workout room after he heard the distinct sound of weights dropping before Derek emerged from the room wiping his face off with a towel.  He was only wearing basketball shorts and he was all sweaty!  Just the way Stiles liked him.

“No Stiles.”

“Aw you’re no fun.” Stiles pouted as he sauntered over to Derek to give him a quick peck on the lips.  “Ow!”  He glared at Derek as he rubbed his sore ass from where Derek had just smacked it.  “I’m still sore from last night buddy.”  Derek had a big smile on his face that showed all of his teeth.

“You’re welcome.” Derek wrapped his towel around his neck and walked towards the kitchen.  “Dinner will be ready soon.  I made meatloaf and yes, I used four packages of turkey meat.  I can’t believe how much you have been eating since you became a werewolf.”  There were a lot of weird things that started to happen to Stiles after he was turned.  All of his senses were heightened, which he expected, but then there were some things he didn’t expect to happen.  He had an insatiable hunger causing him to eat more than he normally would and he craved meat almost all of the time.  His personality changed and at the most random times, he had intense surges of aggression and anger.  It took a while, but Stiles was soon able to control these new emotions and go back to his somewhat normal life.

Stiles moved toward the living room to set his backpack down on the couch. He smiled as he said over his shoulder, “You know, being a househusband suits you.”

Derek stopped in his tracks and his body instantly tensed up. He slowly turned toward Stiles with his brows furrowed.  “Househusband?”  He spat out between his teeth.

Stiles furiously nodded his head while smiling. “Yep.  I hate to say this Derek, but you are W-H-I-P-P-E-D!”  Stiles did the little whipped motion with his hands and then he took off running for their bedroom laughing like a fool.

“I’ll show you whipped!” Derek roared as he ran after Stiles.  Stiles tried to shut the door in his face, but Derek was too quick.  He slammed into the door knocking Stiles back.  Derek came in and grabbed Stiles up by his middle and threw him on the bed.  Derek grabbed one of the pillows off of the bed and started whacking him with it.  “How’s this for whipped?”  Stiles was laughing so hard, his sides hurt.  He tried to put up his hands up to block Derek’s attacks, but it didn’t really help since he couldn’t stop laughing.  “Take it back!”

“Never!” Stiles said between laughs.  Derek threw the pillow to the side and tried a new tactic.  He started tickling Stiles until Stiles couldn’t take it anymore.  “Okay, okay I take it back!  You’re not a househusband, but even _you_ have to admit, you are pretty whipped.”  Stiles was flat on his back and Derek was leaning over him.  Derek had reached up to capture both of his arms and put them above his head.  Derek stared down at him with a satisfied gleam in his eyes at Stiles’ present situation.

“I may a bit more _domestic_ than I was before, but that’s because my love for you has changed me.”

“Aw honeybun, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Stiles tried to get his arms free so he could hug Derek, but Derek wasn’t letting him loose.

Derek frowned. “Nope not honeybun.”

“Why not? You call me baby!”

“Yeah mainly when I have my dick inside you and I’m trying to make you cum!” Derek leaned down to nibble at the mate mark on the side of Stiles’ neck.  Stiles was glad he couldn’t see the big smile Stiles has on his face.  Derek did usually call him baby during sex, but it’s not just the pet name that makes Stiles cum without touching himself.  It’s the dirty talk Derek was always whispering into his ear that had him shooting off like a fire hose every time.  For a pretty stoic guy, Derek was really kinky in bed.

Stiles let out a moan as Derek started sucking on his neck. Derek worked his way up to Stiles’ mouth and Stiles let them swat spit for a few minutes before Stiles pulled his head away.  “Hey, no ‘sexy times’ until after you feed me!”

Derek groaned and rested his head on Stiles’ right shoulder. “Stiles you’re killing me with all these cheesy names.”  Stiles laughed gleefully as he gently pushed Derek off of him, so that they could get up and go set the table for dinner.

“I’ll make it up to you after dinner sweetie I promise.” Derek narrowed and then rolled his eyes.

**≠**

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and then he let out a sigh as he rested his arms down by his sides on the bed. “I can’t be that bad still.”  Derek said.

“Huh?” Stiles rose up on to his elbows and looked down at Derek resting between his legs.   Derek had just stopped giving Stiles a blowjob or his “attempt” at one.  He was looking a little self-conscious as he stared up at Stiles.  This past month, Stiles was helping Derek explore all of the wonderful joys of man on man sex.  Some things, Derek had taken to like a champ, and other things he struggled with, giving blowjobs being one of them.  Since Stiles was the loving mate that he was, he gladly helped his mate practice on him as much as he wanted.  “Oh no Derek!  You’re doing great!  I just…I just have other things on my mind.”  Derek scooted up further on Stiles body, lying between his legs, until he could rest his head on his folded hands on top of Stiles’ stomach.  He stared at his mate as he gave him his full attention.

“Let me guess. You’re stressing about what’s going to happen tomorrow?”  Tomorrow was the full moon and Stiles and Derek would be going out into the woods, so that they could shift in peace and run wild.

Stiles nodded. “This will be only my second time shifting and I’m freaking out.”

“Why? You’ve already shifted before.”

“Yeah for like two seconds and I sort of wasn’t myself if you know what I mean.”

“That may be true, but it’s not like you went wild. It just took you a minute to collect your bearings.  That’s what happens the first time for all new werewolves.”

“If you say so.” Stiles crossed his arms.

Derek flashed his blue eyes. “I know so.”  Derek crawled up Stiles body and leaned down over him to bring their lips together.  Derek was determined to make Stiles forget all about his worries.

**≠**

Stiles was twisting and turning in his sleep a little bit. He was lying on his right side and Derek was spooning up behind him holding him, but Derek had not woken up yet.  Stiles was dreaming that he was in his wolf form and he was running through some woods he didn’t recognize.  He didn’t know why he was running; he just knew that he had to.  The sky was grey and it was quiet.  The only thing Stiles could hear was the sound of his paws hitting the ground as he ran.  Suddenly, something shot out across Stiles’ line of vision.  It was a deer and Stiles took off after it.

He was teasing the deer letting it think it was going to get away. A few minutes later Stiles sped up and tackled the deer to the ground.  He bit down into its’ neck and shook it until it stopped thrashing as it slowly died.  Stiles started eating the deer until his wolf was sated.  Once he was done he looked up and saw a little pond ahead of him.  Stiles walked toward it so that he could wash the blood off of his fur.  Stiles was just about to dip his snout into the water when his reflection caught his eye and he shivered.  He looked like a wild wolf, but that wasn’t what concerned him.  Stiles looked at his eyes and saw dark purple ones staring back at him.

“Stiles wake up you’re dreaming!” Stiles jolted awake and would have lashed out at his mate if Derek was holding his arms down by his side.  “It’s ok baby, I got you.  It was just a nightmare.”  Derek started to slowly calm Stiles down by rubbing his shoulders.

“I’m s-sorry Derek if I hit you.”

“It’s fine. Did you have that dream again?”  In the past month, every couple of days Stiles kept having the same dream over and over.  He was a wolf running in the woods and he was hunting.  Stiles nodded.  He didn’t tell Derek that he got to see his reflection this time in the dream because Derek would think he was crazy.  There was no such thing as werewolves with purple eyes.  Derek gathered Stiles back up in his arm and laid them both back down, so that they could try and go back to sleep.  This time Stiles was able to sleep peacefully.  He had no more dreams for the rest of the night.

**≠**

“Goodnight Judy I hope you have a good weekend.” Stiles said as he locked the door to his office and waved at his assistant.

“You too Stiles! See you on Monday.”

Stiles smiled and then headed for the front of the building. His smile got even bigger when he got outside and saw his mate leaning up against his sacred Camaro.  Derek had once admitted to him that his car was the second thing he loved more than anything in this world.  Stiles, naturally, was the first.  “Hey handsome.  How are you?”  Stiles dropped his backpack on the ground and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, so that he could kiss his mate properly.  Derek bit his mate’s lip as he pulled away and motioned for Stiles to get in the car.

“It was good.” Derek replied as he started up the car.  “I got a lovely call from the California Supernatural Council today.  They demanded to know what changes I have made to help improve the Beacon Hills Supernatural Council since the whole Peter incident.”  Derek gripped the steering wheel tight when he mentioned his dead uncle.

Stiles reached his hand out to squeeze Derek’s right arm. “They’re just mad, that crazy scumbag fooled them too!  Don’t let them get to you Derek.  You’re doing great as the President.”

Derek turned to give him a grateful smile. Derek had not had an easy time trying to clean up the mess his uncle left him to deal with.  People were angry about what happened and blamed Derek for it.  They were asking how the man’s only nephew didn’t know what he was up too, especially since even his girlfriend was involved in this crazy scheme to dominate the humans.  Derek was so thankful that he had Stiles there the whole time to support him as he had to defend himself numerous times.  Derek was sick of it all and just wanted things to go back to normal.  Now that Derek was President, he had a lot more responsibilities to take on and it sometimes overwhelmed him.  He needed to appoint someone soon to fill the VP spot, so that he could split some of the workload and he was thinking of asking Scott.  Stiles thought it was a great idea and he suggested that Derek do it tonight when they met Scott for dinner.

Tonight was the full moon and after Derek and Stiles ate dinner with Scott, they were all going to head off to shift and run for the night. Werewolves could shift anytime they wanted to, but on the night of the full moon they all shifted because of the intense pull they felt due to the moon being out.  Ever since the night of the red moon when Stiles had shifted and killed Kate and almost attacked Derek, Stiles had been afraid to shift again.  He feared he might not be able to control himself tonight, so it was better he was going to be shifting with an experienced Alpha.  He was nervous and excited all at the same time.  Since Stiles had killed Kate, an Alpha were-jaguar, once he shifted again he would gain Alpha status and his eyes would change. _Then I can use my Alpha voice back on Derek!_ Stiles thought cheerfully.

Derek saw the happy smile on Stiles’ face, but he didn’t question it as they pulled up into the restaurant where they were meeting Scott. Scott was already there and he was sitting at the table he got them.  They sat down and ordered their food.  Although Derek was a little guarded when it came to socializing with people, he had come too really like Stiles’ friends, Scott especially.  It took a while though to like Scott because Derek was mad at him for a long time for turning Stiles.  He was mad Stiles didn’t have a choice in the matter, but Stiles forced him to eventually get pass his anger and now he and Scott got along really well.  Stiles next plan was to have Derek and his dad start liking each other.

To say that Sheriff Stilinski was upset by his only child becoming a werewolf and learning he was dating Derek Hale was an understatement. The Sheriff’s face was so red the night Stiles and Derek finally told him all that had happened the night he was abducted.  Stiles feared he was either going to have a heart attack or take out his gun and shoot Derek.  Eventually the Sheriff had come around to accepting Stiles being a werewolf.  As for Derek, the Sheriff at least didn’t set his gun on the table anymore when he came to visit them.  Stiles almost peed his pants he was laughing so hard, the onetime his dad came over and Stiles had gotten up to use the bathroom.  His dad thought Stiles couldn’t hear them, so he pulled out his gun and told Derek that he started dipping all of his bullets in wolfs bane.  He said that if Derek ever hurt his son, he would find him and empty his whole cartridge in his body.  Derek was so shocked; he was at a loss for words.  Yep, Derek and his dad still had a long way to go, but Stiles had nothing but time on his hands to make those two like each other.

Once the three men finished dinner, they left the restaurant, so that they could prepare for the full moon. Derek felt a bit more relaxed after Scott had told him he would take the position of VP.  Derek drove them to a secluded spot in the woods where no one would be able to see his Camaro from the road and come investigate.  He parked the car and then looked over at Stiles.  “Are you ready for this?”

Stiles gulped and then answered. “Yes, at least I think so.”  Derek pulled him into a kiss.

“You’ll be fine baby I promise. I’ll be with you the whole time.”  Derek smiled and then he let Stiles go, so that they could get out of the car to shift.  A moment later, Derek was looking up at Stiles as a black wolf.  He sat back on his hind legs and just stared at Stiles waiting for him to shift.  Stiles took a deep breath and tried to relax his mind.  Derek told him imagining his wolf would help him shift easier.  It took a few minutes, but Stiles finally felt his body tingle meaning his shift was taking over.  The next thing Stiles knew, he was staring back at Derek as a brown wolf. _I did it!_ Stiles let out a happy yelp and jumped around.

 _I knew you could do it._ Another voice said inside of Stiles’ head that wasn’t his own.  Stiles stopped moving and he raised his ears up.

 _Where did that come from?_ Stiles looked around and then his eyes landed on Derek.  He started walking towards Derek when he heard the voice again.

_Stiles don’t freak out._

_Derek?_ Derek gave him a toothy smile, or at least the closest version of a smile that Derek, in wolf form, could give.

_Pretty cool huh?_

_Why can I hear you in my head? How come you can hear me?_

_I guess there was something I forgot to mention about being mates._ Derek still had that stupid grin on his face.  Stiles got angry and nipped at his ears.  _Ouch! Stiles, that is not attractive!_   Stiles went to go bite him again.  _Ok I’m sorry I forgot to tell you that we can communicate telepathically when we’re in wolf form. It’s another perk about being mates._

 _Wow! That’s so COOL!_   Stiles jumped around Derek in a circle yipping.

 _Calm down mate._ Derek chuckled inside of Stiles’ head.  He looked up at the moon. _Let’s go for a run and hunt something down._ Derek took off running knowing that Stiles would follow him.  They were howling and yelping as they ran side by side through the woods.  They took down a couple of rabbits down and then Derek suggested they race. _Last one to the car has to ride home naked!_ Derek took off running.  Stiles growled and took off after him.

Stiles tucked his head down and started running for all he was worth. He saw Derek and tried to pick up more speed.  _Ha! Looks like you’ll be riding home naked Derek!_   Stiles said in triumph as he passed Derek.  They were about a mile away from the car.  Stiles had his tongue out as he kept on running.  He was in the zone as he kept up his stride.  He blocked out everything around him.

 _Stiles. Stiles.  STILES STOP!!!!!!!!_ Stiles jerked and almost fell flat on his face as he stopped so fast he stumbled.  Stiles looked behind him, but he didn’t see Derek.

_Derek where are you? Did you fall?  Are you hurt?_

_Just stay where you are. I’m coming._   Two minutes later, Derek ran up to Stiles panting, out of breath.  Stiles tilted his head to look at him.

_What happened to you?_

Once Derek got his breath back, he narrowed his eyes and looked up at Stiles letting out a bark in protest to what Stiles had just said. As soon as he saw Stiles’ face, he blinked his eyes repeatedly.  _Stiles, I could have just sworn your eyes were purple just a second ago, but now…now they’re yellow! They shouldn’t be yellow anymore though, they should be red now._

_P-purple? Why would you say that and why aren’t my eyes red?_

_I don’t know, but I swear they were purple, but that’s impossible! Wolves can only have three different colored eyes._

_Um Derek I think I need to tell you about the rest of the dreams I’ve been having._

_Your dreams? What does that have to do with your eyes not changing?_

_Well, in the dream I had last night I finally made it to the lake to wash my face, but when I looked down, I saw…_

_What did you see Stiles?_

_I saw my reflection and I had purple eyes._ Derek’s eyes went wide.  _I know that werewolves can’t have purple eyes, so I never said anything to you about them, but now that you said you saw them to there has to be something wrong with me. Derek, I’m a—._

_Stiles calm down. There’s nothing wrong with you.  This must be a side effect of the red moon.  I told you I never met someone that was bitten on the night of one.  That must also explained why you were able to run so fast._

_What do you mean?_

_Stiles, did you even notice how fast you were running?_

_I don’t know, pretty fast I guess since I was able to pass you._

_More like three times faster than me. You took off like a bullet.  I’ve never seen a wolf move like that._

Stiles snorted inside Derek’s head. _Stop lying Derek. I wasn’t going THAT fast._

_Stiles you looked like Speedy Gonzales on crack! One minute you were running right in front of me and the next you were gone!_

_You’re…you’re serious aren’t you?_ Derek nodded his head. _How...how is that possible Derek?_

_I wish I could tell you Stiles, but I don’t know._

**≠**

Derek parked his Camaro and turned off the ignition. He looked over at Stiles and grabbed his hand.  “Don’t be scared Stiles, we need answers and he can give them to us.”

“I’m trying not to, but I’m worried about what he is going to tell us.”

“It’s better we know, so that we can deal with it rather than just be in the dark about what’s going on with you. Come on let’s go in.  We’re lucky he got back a couple of days ago from his vacation.”  Derek got out of the car and waited for Stiles to join him.  He locked the doors and then he grabbed Stiles hand.  They started their short walk to the entrance and Derek let Stiles go in first.  They heard a little buzzing noise that notified the man they came to see that he had visitors.  They saw him emerge a minute later from the back.

“Hey Stiles!” Dr. Alan Deaton said as he saw Stiles standing in his clinic with someone standing next to him.  Derek Hale?!!!  “So I guess what I had been hearing around town is true.  You’re a werewolf now and apparently dating Derek Hale.”

“We’re mates actually.” Derek stated.

“Mates? That hardly ever happens amongst werewolves.”  Deaton keyed in on the slight bite marks he could see gracing both men’s necks.  “So since you two don’t have any animals with you, I’m assuming you’re not here about a pet problem.”

“You would be correct.” Stiles said.  “We’re actually here to see if you could give us any information on people that had been turned on the night of a red moon.”

Deaton scrunched his eyebrows. “A person turning on the red moon is even rarer than two werewolves becoming mates.  Any information I have on them would be trivial at best, but let me check my books.  Has anything strange been happening to you Stiles?”  Deaton motioned for the both of him to follow him to the back where his office was.  They went in and Deaton went straight towards the massive bookshelf he had against one wall.

“Does having purple eyes count as strange?” Derek muttered as he and Stiles sat down in Deaton’s chairs he had set for visitors.  Deaton dropped the book he was holding and slowly turned to face them.

“Did…did you say purple eyes?”

“Yes, but that’s crazy right?” Stiles asked hesitantly.  “Last night during the full moon, Derek said my eyes were purple, but then they changed back to yellow.  I killed an Alpha, so why aren’t my eyes red?”

“Has anything else been happening to you Stiles. Anything?  This is very important that you tell me anything you can think of.”  Deaton’s voice was starting to become a little frantic.

“Well, um my appetite has increased a little bit. I’m craving meat like all of the time and my emotions have kind of gone a little wonky.  For no apparent reason I would get these sudden bursts of anger and aggressiveness.”  Deaton grew more and more deflated after every word Stiles spoke.  He picked up the book he had dropped and went to sit in his chair.  “What is it Deaton?  What’s wrong with me?”

“Stiles I’ve read about werewolves that have had purple eyes, but I’ve never actually seen one. Based off of what you have told me, Stiles I think…I think you’re becoming an Alpha Theta.”  Deaton did not sound happy.

“A what?” Derek and Stiles both asked.

“It means Stiles has two wolves inside of him. They’re both trying to gain dominance, so that is why his eyes haven’t changed.”

“What does that exactly mean for Stiles Deaton?” Derek asked.

“There’s not that much information about this type of werewolf because it is so rare, but it basically means that Stiles isn’t a full werewolf yet. His wolves still need to transition and once they do…”

“What happens then Deaton?” Stiles said as he leaned forward in his chair.

“I need to do some more research, but this is only a theory I’ve read about Stiles, so don’t take it at face value. Once you have fully transitioned, I’ve heard that Alpha Thetas gain certain abilities that normal werewolves don’t have.  You’ll be faster, stronger, and gain other heightened abilities as well.  I’ve read that you’ll even be able to control other werewolves, even Alpha, by your voice.”  Deaton tried smiling, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What else are you not telling us?” Derek calmly asked.

“That is not important right now. Besides, all of this is just theories anyway—.”

“Tell us.” Derek flashes his blue eyes.

Deaton took a deep breath. “Once an Alpha Theta has fully transitioned it is speculated that they will transform into a full wolf…never able to shift back to their human form again.  All traces of their humanity will be gone and they will have an insatiable blood lust that will cause them to become a rabid super wolf that is almost impossible to kill.

**≠**

It was a quiet drive back from Deaton’s veterinary clinic after all of the information Deaton had told them. Deaton promised he would do some more research and make some calls to his friends that might be able to give him some more information about Alpha Thetas.  Stiles was eerily quiet and it was frustrating Derek.  Derek parked and they walked inside the building Derek owned, up to the loft.  When Derek got the door opened, Stiles walked in ahead of him.  He went straight for the bedroom and slumped down sadly on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling.  He looked so pitiful Derek wanted to break something because he couldn’t figure out what to say to his mate right now to make things better.

“Stiles, you have to remember Deaton only said there was a chance you might become rabid. It’s only a theory that was written down in some old book that a guy wrote over 1,000 years ago.”  Derek went to lie down right next to Stiles to try and offer him comfort.  He tried to grab Stiles’ hand, but Stiles pulled his hand away.

“Derek, I know you’re trying to help, but please just stop. What Deaton told us today really has me freaking out.  I could actually turn into a real wolf and I’ll never be able to shift back!  Even worst, I’ll be this super wolf on PCP that will do nothing but kill everything in my sight!  I could hurt people Derek!  I might…I might even hurt you.”  Stiles’ eyes started to tear up.

“You would never do something like that Stiles.” Derek turned on his side to face Stiles.

“How can you say that? Deaton clearly told you my humanity would be gone!”  Stiles started to shout.  He tried to get up, but Derek held him down by placing his hand on his chest.

“I know it will never happen because no matter what happens, you will still be Stiles: my mate, the man that I love and chose to spend the rest of my life with. You could never hurt me and I will do ever thing in my power to make sure that you will never turn rabid.  I promise you.”

“Derek!” Stiles whispered as a few tears started falling down his face.  Derek pulled him to his chest and held him.  Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s back and quietly sobbed.  They laid there holding each other for a few minutes.  Derek tried to lighten up the mood.

“Besides, if worst comes to worst, I would shift too, so that we could be together forever. I would make sure you never tried to kill anyone.”  Derek leaned down to whisper in his ear in a joking manner.  “It could be kind of fun to try having sex as wolves.”

That got a reaction from Stiles as he pushed against Derek’s chest so that he could look into his eyes and see if he was joking. Stiles bust out laughing and Derek joined him.  “That would be so gross Derek!  I think I’ll stick to the hot _human_ sex with you.”

“Good! That’s the best sex to have anyway.”

“It sure is.” They stopped laughing as they stared into each other’s eyes.  Their eyes were mirroring the same thing: the other needed to be naked.  Now!  They moved towards each other and brought their lips together in a ferocious kiss.  Stiles was pawing all over Derek’s body as their tongues fought against each other.  First Stiles was trying to get Derek’s jacket off then he went for his pants.  Derek could feel Stiles claws coming out and he knew Stiles was one minute away from literally ripping all of his clothes off of him if he didn’t stop him.  Derek quickly grabbed his hands and held them together.

“Whoa Stiles stop!” Stiles kept squirming in Derek’s grasp trying to get away.  Despite the frantic movement Stiles was doing, Derek stopped to smile for a moment at his mate.  Since Deaton told them, Stiles would be gaining some super abilities—strength being one of them—Derek was happy that Stiles didn’t just immediately break his hold on him.  He was giving Derek the upper hand still.

“Derek I want you so badly right now!” Stiles pleaded.  The way his voice sounded had Derek instantly hard.  He took a deep breath to collect himself.

“Let me get out of these clothes without you ripping them off of me and you can have me.” Derek pushed off of Stiles and stood a few feet back from the bed, so that he could take his own clothes off.  “You work on your own clothes Stiles.”  Stiles didn’t need to be told twice.  He had his clothes off in seconds and then he sat back on the bed waiting for Derek.  He was whimpering a little bit as he stroked his dick up and down slowly waiting for his mate to join him on the bed.  Derek could smell his mate’s arousal and knew he’d better take care of that “itch” fast for his mate or Stiles would do it without him.  Derek quickly finished stripping out of his clothes and moved back towards Stiles.  He had a predatory gleam to his eyes as he lied down next to Stiles on the bed.  “Since you’re so riled up tonight, you can ride me.”  Derek patted his naked lap and raised his eyebrow at Stiles challenging him.  Stiles didn’t even bat an eyelash as he grabbed the lube from under the pillow and climbed a top Derek.  He leaned down so they were staring at each other in the face as Stiles got himself ready.  He wet his fingers with the lube and immediately stuck two fingers inside of him.  He groaned into Derek’s mouth as he started opening up his hole to prepare himself to sit on Derek’s dick.  Derek had grabbed his hips and was holding him steady as he worked his two fingers inside his hole.  “Make sure you’re nice and loose.”  Derek whispered into his ear.  “I don’t want my mate getting hurt as I slide my big dick inside of you.”

Stiles moaned as he worked a third finger inside. Derek had moved his hands down and was holding his cheeks apart for him so that he had no trouble fingering his hole.  Occasionally, Derek would rub one of his own fingers next to Stiles’ fingers.  Stiles was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were shut tight.  He was embarrassed by how turned on he was, but Derek loved it.  Once Stiles felt he was ready, he slowly brought his fingers out of his body and opened his eyes to look at Derek.  They stared into each other’s eyes the whole time as Stiles lifted his body up and brought himself over Derek’s dick.  Stiles grabbed ahold of it and lined his ass up.  Then he slowly sunk down on Derek’s dick, moaning the whole time as he felt every inch enter his body.

“You’re doing great baby.” Derek said softly.  He gripped Stiles hips and started moving him up and down on his dick.  For a few minutes, Derek let Stiles be in charge, setting his own pace.  He didn’t let him do it for long because soon he gripped Stiles harder and started thrusting up into him every time Stiles came down on his dick.

“AAAAHHHH!!!!” Stiles moaned when he felt the delicious friction on his prostate.  He was running his hands up and down over Derek’s eight-pack as Derek continued to thrust up into him over and over again.  Derek brought his hand forward and gently started stroking Stiles’ dick as he matched his strokes with his thrusts in and out of Stiles causing him to moan even louder.  This went on for over half an hour.  In that time period, Stiles had cum once already and Derek had worked him up to the point where he was about to explode again.  Derek could feel how tense Stiles was getting and it made him feel invincible that he could make Stiles feel that way.  Stiles was still on top of him, so he could see every one of Stiles’ facial expressions.  He had a smug grin on his face at the thought that he had made his mate into a blubbering mess.  Derek decided to take pity on his mate and allow him to cum.

“Stiles cum with me. Cum with me NOW!”  Derek grunted out as he felt Stiles’ hole gripping him tighter as he shot his cum up into Stiles’ ass and Stiles came all over his stomach for the second time.  Derek didn’t know how, but every time they had sex, it seemed to get better and better.  Derek had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Stiles.  He knew these feelings would never change.  For all intents and purposes, he was as good as a married man.  _Hmm. Maybe I need to make this official_.  Derek pulled Stiles down, so that he was still on top of him and his dick remained inside of Stiles.  Amazingly he was still kind of hard and in a few minutes he would be ready to go again.  Stiles laid his head down over Derek’s chest.  Derek rested his head on top of Stiles once they were both able to regulate their breathing again.  He took a deep breath and then his nose scrunched up like he smelled something strange.  He sniffed the air again to try and figure out what that smell was.  “Stiles, do you smell that?”

“Yeah, it’s the smell of sex. You should be used to it by now.”  Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek shook his head as he moved Stiles off of him, so that he could lean up and sniff the air again. “No, that’s not it.  I don’t know what it is, but I’ve smelled this before.”  Derek moved the blanket off of him as he looked left and right to see where that smell was coming from.  Derek stopped when he realized it was coming from Stiles.  He pushed his face into Stiles neck to make sure it was really coming from him.  Stiles tried to bat his head away mumbling that he wanted to sleep.  Derek ignored him as the smell became stronger as he worked his way down Stiles body.

“Stop it Derek. The only thing you smell now is our combined bodily fluids and the hot dirty sex we just had.”  Stiles tried to turn away from Derek, but Derek kept him on his back as he made his way down Stiles’ body and stopped at his stomach.  The strange smell was the strongest here.

Derek was confused about why the smell was so strong here and then it him. His face was a complete mask of horror.  “Stiles, I k-know what t-that smell is.”

“Well, tell me Sherlock, so that I can go to sleep.” Stiles put the back of his right hand over his eyes.

“Um, I don’t think you’re going to like my answer.”

“Just tell me!”

“I don’t know why you smell like this Stiles, but…what I’m smelling, it’s telling me you’re…you’re pregnant.”

Sties leaned up so quick he almost hit Derek in the head. “WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you all think? :) Don't worry this isn't the end for Stiles and Derek. I'm happy to announce that there will be a sequel to this story. I'm in the process of writing it out, but I'm going to work on posting more chapters for my other stories first. I have a new fandom that I'm going to try writing for too, so I don't know exactly when I will post the first chapter of the sequel. Thank you all for leaving your comments and kudos. I know not everyone may like my story, but that just makes me want to try harder to make it better, so I do appreciate all the comments and I do read them. Be on the look out for the sequel.


End file.
